La forma no importa, sino el Alma
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Cap. 7 Up! Soul despierta luego de ser herido tras la pelea con Chrona, Kid piensa sobre lo que ocurrió con Chrona y un par de cosas más ¿quieren saber? pues lean :D  mal summary
1. Prologo

Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí me arriesgo con un nuevo Fic de SE :3

Espero que sea bien recibido… no sé de donde salió la idea, pero ojala y les guste

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Prologo

- Maka Pov –

La verdad es que no sé como comenzar a narrarles mi historia, es algo digamos… difícil de creer, pero sucedió.

Caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a casa, allí me estaba esperando mi padre, un sujeto normal, o eso es lo que creía yo hasta ese entonces.

Realice mi rutina diaria como habitualmente lo hacía. Me había levantado en la mañana para ir a clases, y ahora venía de regreso algo cansada, quería llegar pronto, ir a mi habitación y tirarme en mi cama a descansar un rato. Al llegar a casa, saque las llaves de uno de mis bolsillos, la introduje en la cerradura y la gire para abrir la puerta, luego de abrirla, la retire y la deposite nuevamente en donde se hallaba con anterioridad. Entre a la casa y vi a mi padre sentado en uno de los sillones. Se veía tan triste.

- Ya estoy aquí – Le dije mientras él se volteó lentamente a verme

- ¡Maka-chan! ¡Por fin estas de regreso en casa! – Se puso de pie y me abrazo protectoramente. Pero su estado de ánimo no había mejorado en absoluto.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunte

- Sí… iremos a visitar a tu madre – Me sorprendí. Había olvidado por completo la importancia del día de hoy, es el aniversario de muerte de mamá. Ahora entiendo el porqué mi padre esta tan deprimido y melancólico. Lentamente me soltó de su abrazo y tomó mi mano.

- ¡Papá no hagas eso, ya no soy una niña! – Solté rápidamente mi mano de la suya.

- A penas tienes 14 años, Maka – Dijo el sonriéndome haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por parecer feliz.

Sé que de cierto modo fue culpa de mi padre que mamá muriera, pero no puedo culparle de todo. Tal vez también yo tengo un poco de culpa. Papá y yo salimos del lugar y nos subimos a su vehículo para ir de camino al cementerio. Me senté a su lado, el asiento del copiloto, y papá encendió el motor del auto para comenzar a movilizarnos. De camino, miraba por la ventana para distraerme a ratos, el cielo amenazaba con llorar mientras las nubes comenzaban a tornarse oscuras juntándose unas con otras, nunca supe el porqué todos los años durante este día, al caer la tarde comienza a llover torrencialmente. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, desde entonces mi padre cumple el rol de madre y padre al mismo tiempo. Nunca supe cómo murió, mi padre pensó que lo mejor sería que yo nunca lo supiera.

- Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos, pronto lloverá – Le dije a mi acompañante, pero estaba concentrado en conducir. Subió un poco el volumen de la radio y sonó una canción que jamás había oído, pero me pareció agradable. La escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Del cielo comenzaron a caer unas gotitas lentamente. Intente recordar el rostro de mamá, pero era inútil. Llevaba diez años sin verle, y sin duda, la última vez que la vi yo era demasiado pequeña aún.

- Papá… ¿Estás seguro de que aún quieres que vayamos? – Le pregunte, el seguía serio y sin mirarme.

- Si… - Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero se contuvo, al igual que el cielo, mi padre quería llorar.

Al llegar, de la guantera del vehículo saco un pequeño paraguas y me lo entrego.

- No quiero que te enfermes, cariño –

- Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? –

- Yo estaré bien – Ambos bajamos del automóvil y yo abrí mi paraguas para protegerme de la lluvia que ahora caía insistentemente. Al acercarnos a la entrada del cementerio, un hombre se acercó a nosotros.

- Lo siento, pero no pueden entrar, está cerrado por la lluvia.-

- Permítanos entrar – habló mi padre. – Cualquier accidente será mi responsabilidad, se lo prometo. –

- No puedo hacer eso, usted sabe que… -

- Por favor – insistió mi padre. El amaba a mi madre como nadie nunca lo había hecho, y se lamentaba sobremanera el haberla perdido.

- Esta bien, pero si algo les ocurre, será únicamente su responsabilidad – El hombre abrió la reja del lugar permitiéndonos entrar, la lluvia empapaba a mi padre, pero él ni se inmutaba.

- Vamos, Maka – tomó mi mano y juntos caminamos hasta el mausoleo donde se encontraba mi madre. Ambos contemplamos su lápida largo rato.

- Lo siento tanto – Susurró mi padre para sí mismo mientras de sus ojos resbalaban escurriendo por sus mejillas sigilosas lágrimas que se camuflaban con las gotas de lluvia. – Si tan solo ese día yo no… - Se silenció. Definitivamente había algo que mi padre no quería revelar. El era un sujeto lleno de misterios, y para mi sigue siéndolo. Cada vez que preguntaba algo sobre él, me respondía cosas sin sentido o cambiaba abruptamente el tema. Nunca supe donde nació, nada de sus padres, de su familia.

- Oye… tú… - escuche un susurro a mis espaldas, me voltee lentamente y allí vi a un joven escondido tras un gran mausoleo, pero no podía verle muy bien.

- ¿Yo?... - pregunte

- Sí… tú… - El joven se escondió tras el mausoleo luego de hacerme un gesto con una de sus manos para que fuera hasta donde se encontraba él. Sentí un poco de miedo, algo en mi interior me decía que no fuera, pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte y camine hasta allí. Mi papá estaba tan sumido en su miseria que ni siquiera se percato de mi desaparición.

- General Pov –

La joven rubia camino hasta llegar al sitio donde había visto al joven, pero al llegar allí no había absolutamente nada. Miro en ambas direcciones y nada. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Había olvidado por completo que los únicos allí presentes eran ella y su padre, ya que oficialmente el cementerio se encontraba cerrado a las personas. Asustada decidió volver hasta donde se encontraba Spirit, pero una mano se poso en su hombro. Maka se sobresalto y quiso gritar pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, primero debía ver quién o que estaba a sus espaldas. Lentamente se giro y se encontró de lleno con el joven que antes había visto, sin duda era él. Se trataba de un chico de albina cabellera, sus ojos escarlata y sonreía torcidamente mirándola.

- Así que has venido después de todo, eres valiente –

- Bueno… si podemos llamarlo de ese modo – Se relajo, había estado muy asustada, pero ya no había que temer, el joven era de carne y hueso ya que, el la había tocado. -¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? – bufó la chica molesta.

- No lo sé… - la sonrisa del chico desapareció de su rostro.

- Pues la verdad, ha sido susto de muerte, creía que serías un espíritu o un alma en pena – Sonrió Maka – Pero me alegra saber que estás vivo y eres un humano -

- Yo jamás te he dicho que soy humano – El joven esbozo una sonrisa burlona dejando ver a la chica sus filosos dientes. Maka sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella, quiso gritar y correr junto a su padre y salir de allí para nunca jamás regresar. Se volteo para correr pero una mano la detuvo cubriéndole la boca para impedirle así gritar.

- No te irás de aquí tan fácilmente, alguien tiene que pagar por esto – Maka notó que su visión se nublaba mientras unas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, un golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder el conocimiento mientras caía rendida en los brazos del peliblanco.

-¿Crees que es ella, Soul? – un chico apareció junto al de mirada carmesí. Su cabellera negra con tres extrañas líneas blancas en ella, sus ojos dorados dejaban ver el agobio que le apresaba.

- Estoy seguro – Contesto el aludido mientras cargaba a la chica.

- Sabes que si nos equivocamos… -

- No estoy equivocado, Kid, la he visto junto al traidor –

- Realmente estas seguro, ¿verdad? –

- no cabe duda –

Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron llevándose consigo a una Maka totalmente inconsciente, dejando solamente el paraguas de ella en el lugar de los hechos.

Continuará…

Airi: Soul y Kid no son espíritus XD ni nada que se les parezca, la trama será digamos parecida al anime, espero que la logren entender. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, solo dejen reviews y me hacen saber sus opiniones. Sin más que agregar

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Un mundo ¿Diferente?

Airi: ¡Hola! Bueno aquí el primer capítulo oficial de esta historia.

Como note que estaba algo… ejem… depre (usualmente todo lo que escribo es depre, hasta el libro que estoy escribiendo es depre T-T) así que en este capítulo quise retomar un poco las personalidades de los personajes… "Un poco" XD

Muchísimas gracias a Miyoko-Chibi que me ha dejado un lindo comentario *w*

Bueno, esta historia es más sobre Spirit y Maka, pero no adelantaré nada…

Solo lean nwn y el tiempo revelará todas las incógnitas insertar risa macabra aquí

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. Y Sin más distracciones:

Capitulo 01: Un mundo… ¿Diferente? 

- Spirit Pov -

- Maka, ya es hora de regresar a casa – dije mientras la buscaba con la mirada. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre mí. "¿Dónde se habrá metido mi pequeña?" Pensé mientras comenzaba a caminar buscándola. "¿Todavía se divierte recorriendo este lugar?... estaba casi seguro de que esa manía se le había quitado hace unos cuatro años" Seguí recorriendo el cementerio, pero seguía sin encontrarla, no había nada, solo el vacío y la desolación del lugar.

"Tal vez haya regresado junto al guardia" Camine hasta la entrada del cementerio y encontré al sujeto.

- Disculpe… - comencé – ¿Ha visto a mi pequeña? – el hombre negó con la cabeza

- Solo la he visto cuando entro con usted, desde ese entonces no ha aparecido por estos lados –

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Maka? – hable

- ¿Se ha perdido?... pero ¿no es bastante mayorcita como para perderse aquí? –

- No lo sé, lo importante es buscarla –

- Está bien, le ayudare… pero recuerde que si algo malo le ha ocurrido es solo su responsabilidad – El hombre tomó un paraguas y salió de su cabina para ayudarme a buscar a mi hija.

"Serás desagradable estúpido humano" – pensé mientras me imaginaba matándolo, pero no debía olvidar que no todos son como él.

Ambos tomamos caminos diferentes para así abarcar con más rapidez el sitio, pero Maka no aparecía por ningún lado. Entonces lo vi, demasiado cerca del mausoleo donde descansan los restos de mi amada, el paraguas que le había entregado a Maka. Corrí hasta él pero no había nada más que eso, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Entonces recordé las palabras de ese hombre:

- Algún día deberás devolverme el favor, Spirit-kun… nada es gratis en esta vida –

- No puedes obtener algo, sin entregar algo de igual valor… si quieres irte de este mundo, tarde que temprano deberás entregarme algo para reemplazar el vacío que dejarás – Recordé esas palabras, las mismas que había pronunciado ese sujeto cuando yo le había pedido vivir en este mundo en el que ahora me encuentro, yo quería vivir junto al amor de mi vida, pero el destino cruelmente la arrebato de mi lado.

Debía de tratarse únicamente de obra suya, el hecho de que el ser más preciado para mí hubiese desaparecido sin dejar huella alguna, solo podía ser labor de él.

- Creía que ya me habías arrebatado mi reemplazo… pero veo que me equivoque, no pensé que querrías llevarte a Maka – Suspire mientras me dirigía de vuelta a la entrada del recinto. En el camino me encontré con el guardia.

- ¿La ha encontrado? – preguntó

- No, tal vez se ha ido al automóvil mientras la buscábamos – mentí al hombre, ¿que esperaban que dijera? Maka desapareció así como así, tal vez debía contestarle "Maka fue raptada por seres del inframundo para sus propios fines"… ¿eso estaría bien? O que tal… "Shinigami-sama me ha arrebatado a mi hija para hacerme regresar al mundo donde pertenezco" ¿Alguien creería eso? ¡Pues no! Es un hecho que pensaría que estoy loco.

Resignado decidí volver a mi vehículo para regresar a casa, ya pensaría allá con tranquilidad como traer de regreso a mi hija.

-General Pov -

- ¡Maka! ¡Papá ira a salvarte! – Corrió Spirit como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su vehículo mientras continuaba gritando cosas sin sentido para el anonadado guardia. Cosas como "Esas estúpidas armas" o "Ya verás Shinigami-sama".

En otro lugar, despertaba una chica rubia de ojos jade. Sin duda era difícil deshacerse de su galbana pero debía hacerlo. No recordaba con claridad lo que había ocurrido.

Lentamente se incorporo en la cama.

"¿Cama?"- Pensó, claramente recordaba que estaba en el cementerio junto a su padre hacía un rato. Pero efectivamente, se encontraba recostada en una cama, estaba en una habitación que no reconocía como la suya.

- Al fin te despiertas – habló una voz masculina mientras entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú… - dijo la chica – pero… ¿Quién eres? – El peliblanco la miró unos segundos mientras depositaba en las manos de la joven una pequeña bandeja con comida.

- Llevas un día completo sin comer nada… allí tienes un poco de comida, será mejor que la comas sin chistar – Se dispuso a irse.

- Te he hecho una pregunta – El joven se detuvo entonces luego de caminar hasta la puerta dudando si contestarle o no a la muchacha.

- Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans… no es necesario que sepas más por ahora – Siguió caminando hasta irse de aquel cuarto dejando a Maka sola otra vez. Ella miró su bandeja y poco a poco comenzó a comer.

"Soul Eater…" una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven de ojos jade. "Algo me dice que mi monótona vida cambiará radicalmente a partir de hoy"

- Soul Pov -

Caminaba hasta donde habíamos quedado de juntarnos Kid y yo, pero en el camino me encontré con un amigo

- ¡Hola Soul! – me saludo un joven vestido de ninja. Su nombre… Black Star.

- Hola – salude de regreso al aludido mientras él corría hasta quedar junto a mí.

- La hemos encontrado –

- ¿A quién? – me pregunto mi amigo, es cierto, él no sabe nada.

- A la hija de ese Death Scythe –

- ¿Quién? – Se sorprendió. Pero luego disimulo como pudo su anterior gesto.

- La hija de Spirit, el antiguo Arma de Shinigami-sama – Black Star me miro unos momentos y luego estallo en una carcajada. De seguro no había entendido ni lo más mínimo de todo lo que le dije.

- ¿Y ese quién es? – Le mire de reojo y continúe mi camino

- No lo entenderás – Black Star comenzó a caminar junto a mí

- No hace falta que lo entienda, después de todo yo, el gran Black Star, ¡seré quien supere a los dioses! – siempre repite la misma babosada, definitivamente es un fanfarrón.

- Oye Soul – volvió a hablar – y ¿para qué quieren a esa tal hija de ese Spirit? – me encogí de hombros mientras le miraba

- La verdad, solo eso es lo que nos encomendó Shinigami-sama… Tal vez solo quiere de regreso su arma… - Por supuesto que no le diría mi razón para traerla aquí.

- y ¿cómo es que un Death Scythe estaba en el mundo humano?...- Su pregunta me sorprendió, acabo de descubrir que Black Star piensa… algo.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? – La verdad sí lo sé, pero no es necesario explicárselo.

- La verdad… no lo sé, solo supuse que podrías estar al tanto -

Caminábamos por Death City hasta llegar al Shibusen, allí encontramos a nuestro amigo Death the Kid.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto Kid esperando a que le respondiera.

- Ya ha despertado – conteste sin mucho interés

- Mi padre ha solicitado hablar con ella ayer, pero creo que le golpeaste demasiado fuerte y no ha despertado sino hasta hoy – Reí por lo bajo ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Kid.

- Y ¿Qué más podía hacer? La cobarde quería correr junto a su papi – Reí sardónicamente. Me enfermaba recordar la escenita, no era para nada Cool.

- Era lógico que quisiera correr, estaba en ese mundo y no en Death City, ¿cómo reaccionarias tú si de pronto alguien apareciera tras de ti en un cementerio? – argumento Kid

- Pues pensaría que se trata de un Zombie y ya – sonreí

- Soul… - negó con la cabeza Kid.

- Pero debo reconocer que se me acercó sin temor, sin duda creí que sería más difícil traerla hasta aquí –

- ¿Traer a quién? – preguntó una joven acercándosenos

- ¡Tsubaki! – el rostro de Black Star se ilumino ante la sorpresiva llegada de la pelinegra de azules ojos.

- A nadie – respondió Kid.

- Vamos, no sean así… - La joven nos miró con su mirada suplicante, intentando convencernos así para que le contásemos nuestro "interesante" tema.

- A alguien sin importancia – Hable sin meditar mis palabras cerrando los ojos. En ese instante una presencia llego junto a nosotros y un escalofrío hizo que me estremeciera volviendo así a abrir mis ojos desmesuradamente. Sin duda me sorprendió.

- Definitivamente, no es alguien sin importancia… Soul-kun - habló una voz a nuestras espaldas, al tiempo los cuatro nos volteamos rápidamente para ver al dueño de dicha.

- Shinigami-sama – exclamamos a unísono.

- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? – Saludo alegremente agitando una de sus grandes manos

- Padre… ¿para qué quieres a esa niña? – preguntó sin rodeos Kid mirándole

- Oh… eso es… -

- Eso es… - exclamamos esperando atentamente la respuesta a la incógnita planteada por Kid

- por ahora, un secreto – hizo un gesto de paz con sus grandes manos. Todos nos quedamos anonadados al oír la respuesta.

- Por cierto, Soul-kun – me miró – Ya ha despertado ¿verdad? – Asentí – ¿podrías traerla a la Death Room para hablar con ella? –

- Claro –

- Les estaré esperando – y sin más se despidió y se retiro del lugar.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incomodo, hasta que Kid decidió romperlo.

- Hacía tiempo que no le veía tan interesado en alguien o algo – Sonrió. Sin duda, padre se ve simétricamente emocionado.

- ¿De veras? – pregunto Tsubaki

- Si… -

- ¿Las emociones pueden ser simétricas? – exclame sin dar importancia mientras comenzaba a mirar el cielo poniendo mis manos tras mi nuca para relajarme un poco. Silencio por parte de todos, hasta que Black Star lo transgredió.

- Y… ¿De quién estamos hablando, eh chicos? –Black Star mirando con una sonrisa a todos y cada uno de nosotros. ¿Ya lo había olvidado? Y yo que intente explicarle antes el tema de la charla. Todos le miramos apenados por la despistes de nuestro amigo, incluso Tsubaki había comprendido gran parte de la conversación, al rato se percato de que le mirábamos, el solo soltó una gran y estruendosa risotada. Definitivamente no tiene remedio, así es nuestro buen amigo Black Star.

- Maka Pov -

Llevaba ya dos horas en aquella habitación, pero ¿por qué seguía allí sentada si nadie me había dicho que tenía prohibido salir? Me levante de la cama. Miré el reloj de muro, indicaba que eran las 10 A.M., me dirigí a la ventana y corrí las cortinas, abrí la ventana y me asome a mirar a través de ella. Quede en Shock… El sol tenía rostro y ¡era espeluznante! Y si por si eso fuera poco, ¡Se estaba riendo de forma escalofriante! Perdí el equilibrio y por poco caigo al suelo cuando sentí que alguien me sostuvo.

- Que te ocurre, por que esa cara de espanto – Mire a mi salvador, se trataba de Soul que me miraba divertido.

- Es… el sol – dije aún sorprendida.

- Si… ese es el sol de Death City. – me ayudo a estabilizarme

- ¿Death City? – pregunte

- Esta ciudad es Death City… es un mundo, digamos… diferente al tuyo. –

- … - no sabía que responder, todo me parecía absurdo, pellizqué mi mejilla pensando que podría tratarse de una pesadilla pero nada sucedió. Estaba despierta.

- Mira que eres tonta – dijo Soul comenzando a sonreír torcidamente – Esto no es un sueño, para nada – Su mirada colisiono directo con mis ojos, entonces lo recordé, el me había dicho que no era humano, mi rostro reflejó algo de temor, al parecer Soul se percató al ver mi cara, sentí la confusión y el miedo invadiéndome, al instante él decidió ignorarme comenzando a mirar por la ventana hacia el cielo. Unos minutos después estaba totalmente decidida, me arme de valor y le pregunte

- Oye… Soul – llame su atención, entonces me miró con algo de interés.

- ¿Sí? –

- ¿Qué… eres tú? – Soul sonrió.

- Yo no soy el indicado para contestar esa pregunta – Se irguió y entonces camino hasta mí.

- Vamos, tienes una cita con Shinigami-sama – me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Eh?... ¿una cita? – me sonroje.

- No esa clase de cita, niña – sonrió burlonamente Soul, yo solo me sonroje aún más. Es cierto, ¿cómo podría tener una cita de esas con alguien que no conozco? y por lo demás, no creo que esa sea la razón por la que estoy en este lugar. Debe haber algo de mayor importancia.

- ¿Vamos? –

- Sí… - ambos emprendimos camino a donde sea que él me llevaría.

Estábamos ya fuera de la casa, cuando caminábamos a yo-que-se-donde, hasta que decidí preguntarle.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Intente no sonar ansiosa pero fue inútil, mi tono de voz no me acompaño en absoluto

- Al Shibusen –

- ¿Al que? –

- ¿Quieres dejar de preguntarme? – Tomó mi mano mientras caminaba a su lado – Pronto todas las respuestas a tus dudas, y espero que también las mías, serán reveladas. Así que no te desesperes – Me sonrió torcidamente. Apreté su mano al oír la carcajada que en ese instante soltó el sol. Sin duda deberé acostumbrarme a esto ya que, sinceramente dudo que regrese a mi hogar. Ante el gesto, Soul me devolvió el apretón sujetándome con firmeza. Eso me dio algo más de seguridad.

"Además… Soul, no quiero apartarme de ti". Sonreí ante mi pensamiento. Seguramente mi padre jamás me permitiría quedarme en este mundo y ¡mucho menos si supiera que es por un chico!

Por alguna razón, Death City se me hace ciertamente… familiar. Tengo la sensación de que es aquí donde pertenezco.

Entonces lo recordé. ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Qué sucedió con mi padre? Espero obtener prontamente una respuesta. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al Shibusen. Era gigantesco. Me quede embelesada mirándolo hasta que Soul llamó mi atención.

- Entremos… - me miró satisfecho con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El rubor se hizo presente en mis mejillas, su sonrisa se amplió más aún dando lugar a una totalmente cáustica.

- Sí – alce mi mirada al cielo mirando una vez más al insólito sol, intentando así esconder mi sonrojo, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de mi acompañante sobre mi persona. Al instante, juntos emprendimos camino al interior del lugar mientras un mar de dudas asaltaba mi mente.

-General Pov –

- Maka-chan, espero que llegues pronto… - Hablaba consigo mismo tomando el té Shinigami-sama mientras esperaba ansioso la llegada de la joven y su acompañante.

- Sin duda, Spirit-kun vendrá por ti, y solo entonces saldaremos nuestra deuda pendiente –

Continuará…

Airi: Hasta aquí n_n

Dudas, sugerencias, quejas… de todo, solo dejen reviews x3 y ya veremos qué ocurrirá…

Bueno lectores (si es que los tengo) me despido dejándoles más interrogantes jujuju…

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Noticias ¿Malas o Buenas? Parte 1

Airi: Hola de nuevo n.n

Aquí el segundo capítulo ¡EH!... ¬¬ a decir verdad, este capítulo no me ha convencido mucho, pero sin duda el próximo será mejor (o eso espero).

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Capitulo 02: Noticias… ¿Malas o Buenas?... Sin lugar a dudas, Noticias

- Primera Parte - 

- Maka Pov –

Al rato llegamos a nuestro destino, La Death Room, según me dijo Soul. Golpeamos a la puerta esperando a que alguien abriese. Al poco rato esta se abrió dejando ver el rostro de aquel que lo había hecho. Un chico de negra cabellera con tres líneas blancas en un costado de él, sus ojos ambarinos y piel muy blanca, sin duda era atractivo.

- Hola, bienvenidos – saludo el joven mirándome fijamente, sentí algo extraño pero sin duda no sabría describir el qué.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Death the Kid, soy el hijo de Shinigami-sama –

- Maka Albarn – respondí para no parecer descortés ante el joven, después de todo soy nueva aquí y bueno…

- Kid, hemos venido a hablar con Shinigami-sama ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Soul.

- Padre me ha llamado… - miró a Soul con un dejo de picardía. – Veo que se llevan bien – sonrió, en ese instante Soul y yo nos percatamos de que ambos seguíamos tomados de la mano, rápidamente solté la mía y me aleje un poco de Soul.

- ¿Por qué me has tomado de la mano? ¡Eres un pervertido! –

- ¿Eh?… pero si has sido tú quien me ha agarrado de la mano, tenías tanto miedo que… - tuvo que callarse de inmediato, le había metido un gran puñetazo en medio de la cara. El chico junto a nosotros, Kid, sonreía divertido.

- No quiero tener nada que ver en peleas de novios, no me concierne –

- ¡No somos novios! – exclamamos al unísono, yo mire a Soul y la rabia inundo mi persona.

- Cómo digan –

En ese instante llego de quien sabe donde un extraño sujeto de negro con una curiosa máscara que daba risa. Intente contenerla, sería una maleducada si estallará riéndome de él en su presencia.

- Hola, holita – saludo con un timbre de voz, digamos… ridículo, mientras alzaba una de sus ¿manos? En el aire en seña de saludo.

- Buenos días – salude sin dejar de mirarle. Es que es muy extraño, no me culpen. En realidad, todo aquí en Death City es extraño, ya no me impresionaría saber que la Luna tiene rostro al igual que el sol y que existan gatos que hablan. – Yo soy Shinigami. –

- Mi nombre es… - fui interrumpida

- Maka Albarn –

- ¿Cómo sabe quien…? – me interrumpió otra vez. "Mal educado" Pensé mientras comenzaba a fastidiarme

- Eres la hija de Spirit-kun… mi antigua arma – terminó mientras nos invitaba a tomar asiento para proceder a tomar el té. Sonreí divertida, pero aún así el temor permanecía en mí, estoy segura de que algo no anda bien, y por esa razón estoy aquí.

- ¿Arma? – pregunte una vez sentada con una taza de té frente a mí, al igual que todos los presentes.

- Maka-chan… relájate, es una larga historia – sorbió un trago de té y nos invitó a imitarlo.

- Te la contaré –

- Padre… ¿estás seguro de que tú debes contársela? ¿No sería mejor que Spirit-san lo hiciera? –

- Kid… tal vez tengas razón… - medito el… Shinigami sería la mejor palabra para referirme a él, frente a mí.

- Vamos, ¿no creen que ya se están poniendo pesados?, esto ya no es nada cool – Soul se veía aburrido, sinceramente no es el único, Kid y yo también comenzamos a impacientarnos.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Shinigami-sama

- Si… -respondió Soul. Kid solo le miraba.

- General Pov –

Al instante la puerta por la cual entraron los jóvenes se abrió abruptamente de par en par. Todos se quedaron estupefactos mirando al intruso agresor.

- ¡Maka! –gritó el pelirrojo mientras corría hasta donde estaba su hija, al llegar junto a ella quiso abrazarla pero un golpe en medio de la cara se lo impidió.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Chilló mientras acariciaba su rostro unos minutos al tiempo que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Te lo has ganado por descuidar a tu hija cuando más te necesitó, por no decir, la única vez que lo hizo. –

- ¿He?... – dijo con ojitos llorosos luego de secar con su manga las lágrimas que le habían escurrido.

- Gracias papá, deseaba tanto venir a Death City… siendo secuestrada – Hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Maka le miró molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho, de cierto modo se encontraba feliz de estar allí, pero no estaba conforme con el método que Shinigami-sama había empleado para llevarla con él.

- A… eso, verás es que yo… -

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado… Spirit-kun – le saludo Shinigami-sama al hombre recién llegado. Spirit le miró de inmediato.

-Usted… - exclamó al tiempo el padre de Maka mientras su mirada se volvía extremadamente fría cargada de resentimiento. - ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? –

"Papá muestra respecto hacía él" Pensó Maka mientras miraba atenta la situación que frente a su mirada perpleja acontecía

- Eso es… un secreto para los chicos por el momento, así que cordialmente les pediría que me dejen a solas con Spirit-kun un instante ¿está bien? – miró a cada uno de los jóvenes presentes.

- Esta bien – Kid habló y se puso de pie al instante, Maka y Soul le imitaron y se dispusieron a salir del lugar.

Unos minutos después los jóvenes ya se habían retirado de la habitación dejando completamente a solas a Spirit y Shinigami-sama. Ambos se miraron largo rato, hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el silencio y tensión que se comenzaba a formar.

- Supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí… Spirit-kun – Spirit estaba impaciente, debía obtener su respuesta de una vez, aunque él sabía perfectamente porque estaba allí.

- Creo saber la respuesta a mi interrogante, pero prefiero ciertamente escucharla de usted. – La frialdad en las palabras del pelirrojo no desaparecía, pero eso a Shinigami-sama no le importaba.

- Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi arma, mi compañero… eres el Death Scythe más poderoso que ha pisado Death City, y por eso solo puedes ser tú –

- Me niego… regresaré al otro mundo con mi hija – La furia comenzaba a apoderarse del hombre

- Puedes regresar si quieres Spirit-kun… pero Maka se queda, si te vas… ella te reemplazará – Spirit se quedó estupefacto. ¿Acaso… su hija llevaba sangre de arma al igual que él? Pero eso era imposible… Maka no podía ser un arma, su madre había sido técnico… ¿cómo podía ser?

- Tú hija tiene aptitud para ser una buena Death Scythe y también para ser técnico. Y lo sabes… ¿me equivoco? – Shinigami-sama pronuncio sin dejar de mirar ni un instante a Spirit, invitándole a tomar asiento frente a él. Spirit entonces hizo caso a su petición, Shinigami-sama le sirvió una taza de té. Sin duda, ellos tendrían una larga charla.

- Soul Pov –

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – preguntó Maka mientras nos miraba sin comprender ni siquiera un poco de toda la situación.

- Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más a que ellos terminen de hablar, y luego preguntarle a tu padre – contestó Kid a la interrogante que Maka había planteado.

- Esto no es nada cool… Shinigami-sama nos hecho sin decirnos nada – miré con un poco de ira a Maka, sin duda, no podía evitarlo. Ella…

- ¿Soul? – me preguntó en ese instante mirándome, estaba preocupada… o al menos lo parecía.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Kid y Maka entonces me miraban, lograron incomodarme, pero aparente que nada sucedía.

- Nada, es solo que estoy harto de esperar… es todo – Acto seguido comencé a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la entrada del lugar que habíamos salido con anterioridad.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Kid

- Me voy a casa… esto me ha hartado –

- Ve con él – escuche decir a Kid

- Pero… mi padre está adentro – Maka contesto.

- Ya le daré la dirección de donde viven –

- Esta bien – Maka entonces comenzó a correr hasta llegar junto a mí.

Un rato después seguíamos de camino a casa, cuando sentí la mirada de Maka encima mío, al instante la miré y volvió a preguntarme

- ¿En serio estas bien?... te noto extraño –

- He dicho que estoy bien… solo estoy algo cansado. – Caminábamos aún, estábamos cerca de casa, el tiempo pasa muy rápidamente. Al llegar a casa comeremos algo y me tomare una siesta, por alguna razón no quiero ver a Maka… y el haber visto a ese Spirit me tiene mal.

- Ya veo… - Maka no habló más sino hasta que llegamos a casa.

- El almuerzo está servido – exclamo Maka desde la cocina, entonces me paré del sillón donde descansaba viendo un instante la televisión.

- Bien… - Me dirigí a donde ella se encontraba, y ahí estaba, en una pequeña mesa la comida se encontraba servida.

- No tenías que molestarte en cocinar… - exclamé mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, quien me extendió un plato. Gustoso lo recibí.

- Quería hacer algo por ti… después de todo, ayer cuidaste de mí todo el día. –

- No es cierto, estabas inconsciente y por mi culpa – Comencé a comer, sin duda esta chiquilla cocina bien y eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- No digas mentiras, no se ven bien en un amigo – Me quede unos segundos mirándola, definitivamente yo no estaba mintiendo. Ella sonrió mientras me miraba impaciente, ¿esperaba que dijera algo?

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté al acabar de tragar el bocado que comí.

- ¿Qué tal esta?... – me miraba cada vez más ansiosa, no soy bueno con los cumplidos… ¿Qué debería decirle?...

- Bien… - su mirada cambio a una de decepción

- Esperaba algo mejor… - comenzó a comer al igual que yo hacía entonces. Ambos comimos en silencio, no había nada más que decir… al menos por mi parte. Al terminar, Maka recogió los platos y lo llevo al lavadero, me quedé mirándola, si ella viviese conmigo no tendría la necesidad de hacer la comida. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, y no es que la compañía me moleste… es solo que se trata de ella… ella quién tiene la culpa de…

- Soul – me habló, yo maldije en voz baja.

- ¿Que ocurre ahora? –

- Me gustaría salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocerle un poco mejor – exclamo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios adornándole el rostro.

- No quiero, lo siento… si quieres puedes ir tu sola. – Acto seguido camine en dirección a mi habitación, de verdad no quiero verle, ni a ella ni a su padre… pero ¿cómo decírselo? Ya me las arreglaré. Maka resopló molesta al escuchar mi respuesta, pero no me importo, seguí mi camino hasta perderme de su vista. Al llegar a mi habitación me recosté en mi cama, miré por la ventana en dirección al cielo y un pequeño suspiro escapo de mis labios.

¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? Maka Albarn…

A tu padre lo odio… a tu madre… nunca pude odiarla, después de todo ella es la única inocente. Ni siquiera tú te salvas de mi juicio Maka. Al rato después me quede dormido sin darme cuenta.

- Spirit Pov -

Al Salir de la habitación, luego de que Shinigami-sama y yo nos despidiéramos me encontré con su hijo, quien estaba esperando a que terminara la charla con su padre. Entonces me miró y comento

- Por fin han acabado, se han tardado un poco… -

- Si… lo que tu padre quiere… es algo, complicado – no sabía que decirle, todo había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte. ¿Cómo le diría la verdad a Maka? ¿Cómo recuperar la confianza de Soul?... si es que alguna vez la tuve, cosa que realmente dudo. Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cómo protegerles? Todo hacía sentido ahora que Shinigami-sama me lo ha explicado. Sin chistar, debí aceptar su propuesta, pero eso no ha librado a mi pobre hija.

- Tenga, Spirit-san – Kid me extendió un papel, en el había escrita una dirección. La reconocí de inmediato.

- Gracias, Kid-kun – exclamé. Veo que Soul sigue viviendo en la misma casa, eso creo que es un punto a favor. Al menos tengo la esperanza de que así sea… un minuto, Maka está en esa casa con él y ¡a solas! - ¡Maka! – grité al instante que salía disparado en la dirección señalada en el trozo de papel. Sin duda ¡no puedo dejar a ese niño pervertido con mi linda hija! Ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-Kid Pov-

Miré sorprendido la velocidad con la que corrió Spirit-kun, ¿habría algo más en el papel?... acaso… acaso… ¿no lo escribí simétricamente?... Lo sabía, ¡soy la peor escoria sobre este mundo! ¡Un ser tan repulsivo como yo no merece vivir! Maldición… ni siquiera soy capaz de escribir una dirección decentemente. Seguí así hundiéndome en la depresión luego de caer al suelo y golpearlo con mis manos empuñadas cuando una voz familiar me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Kid-kun… hijo, quisiera hablar contigo un instante –

- Lo siento Padre… soy repulsivo, ¿porque querría padre hablar con alguien que no es capaz de escribir bien siquiera una dirección? –

- Si lo dices por que Spirit-kun salió corriendo… eso ha sido porque Maka-chan de seguro se encuentra a solas con Soul-kun, no porque hayas escrito mal la dirección – Padre me ha salvado mil veces desde que soy un niño, y veo que lo ha vuelto a hacer. De mi rostro dejaron de salir lágrimas y lentamente me puse de pie. Sin duda, Padre es el mejor.

- ¿Ahora podemos ir a hablar? –

- Si… - Ambos entramos nuevamente al cuarto, y nos sentamos para hablar, Padre volvió a servir té. Me pregunto si nunca se cansará de eso.

- Kid-kun… tú sabes que la madre de Maka, Kami… -

- Lo sé… - respondo, se lo que mi Padre me dirá. Kami es mí…

- Kid-kun… por tanto, sabes que a cambio del favor que hace años hice a su familia, Kami debía devolvérnoslo ¿recuerdas? – un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Creo que algo no anda del todo bien pero… ¿Qué cosa será?

- Lo sé… nada es gratis en esta vida… No puedes obtener algo, sin entregar algo de igual valor. –

- Es por eso, que con Spirit-kun hemos llegado a diversos acuerdos, uno de ellos es, aunque él no haya estado del todo de conforme, que Maka será tu prometida –

- ¡¿Qué…? – exclamé con sorpresa, ¿Maka mi prometida? Eso sí que es un problema… yo ya tengo novia, es solo que Padre no lo sabe… si lo supiera yo estaría muerto.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kid-kun? – me miro con curiosidad, ¿Qué debería responderle?

- Nada… es solo que no le he conocido sino hasta ayer. Padre ¿estás seguro? –

- Completamente… - allí me quede mirándole, ¿qué haré ahora?... – Puedes retirarte, lo demás no te lo diré sino hasta que el momento apropiado llegue. –

- ¿Spirit está de acuerdo? – pregunté insistiendo, quería ahondar en esto, ¡No puedo permitir que me comprometan con Maka! Además eso es cosa del pasado, en el siglo actual ¡Ya nadie compromete a sus hijos!

- Ya te he dicho que no del todo… Kid, tú no eres así… usualmente aceptas alegre y sin chistar… ¿hay algo de lo que deba enterarme? – me mira con curiosidad.

- No… Padre, lo mejor será que me retire, es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa la noticia. –

- Muy bien, Kid –

- Me retiro – Sin más me pongo de pie dejando el té que Padre me sirvió intacto. No me apetecía tomar el té, y ahora muchísimo menos. Salí del cuarto lo más rápido que pude. Una vez fuera suspiré con resignación,

- ¿Cómo te daré esta noticia? – Me fui hasta la mansión, debía descansar un poco. Sin duda había sido un día agotador, me daría un baño e intentaría olvidarme del asunto. Pero no de ti… mi amada Chrona.

Continuará…

Airi: ¡Hasta aquí!

Uh… sé que no he revelado muchas cosas pero… lo hecho esta hecho XD

Bueno, he tenido que hacer el capítulo rápido (lo que no me dio mucho tiempo ¬¬, estúpidas pruebas que hacen que me estrese y mi mente se nubla T-T) pero prometo que el próximo será mejor ¡Lo prometo!

¡Les quiero mucho! Sin duda, los escritores de Fanfiction son los mejores (y va en serio, casi no leo libros, solo los fics de aquí, si no me creen, lean los datos curiosos de mi perfil XD)

Ahora sí, sin más que argumentar (aparte de pedir las merecidas disculpas)

Me despido:3 ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Noticias ¿Malas o Buenas? Parte 2

Airi: Hola de nuevo n.n

Bueno, hoy estoy sin comentarios.

Pero ¡no se preocupen! Poco a poco se van a ir aclarando las cosas (y digo poco a poco porque me gusta hacer sufrir jajaja XD) Así que por ahora solo lean y comenten :D

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Capitulo 03: Noticias… ¿Malas o Buenas?... Sin lugar a dudas, Noticias

- Segunda Parte -

- Maka Pov –

Miré el reloj de muro, las 15:30 P.M., hacía hora y media que acabamos Soul y yo de almorzar, luego se fue a su habitación y no supe más de él.

- Tal vez se quedo dormido – hablé conmigo misma, la verdad aquí es bastante solitario. Soul vive solo, o eso es lo que parece. De ser así debe de ser muy triste… pero ya no estará solo, me quedaré a vivir con él.

Camine recorriendo la casa, sin duda no era muy amplia, pero era acogedora.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que antes estuve aquí? Desde temprano esa duda asalta mi mente, pero nada logra aclararme la razón de mi sentir. Entonces encontré lo que estaba buscando, una pequeña pista. Una fotografía boca abajo se encontraba en un mueble pequeño, estaba cubierta de polvo. Lentamente la tomé entre mis manos, debajo de ella había una pequeña araña, ella me observó y yo la mire de vuelta, ahogue un pequeño grito y la araña escapo despavorida logrando huir por entre unas grietas en el muro.

Al instante de que la araña desapareció de mi vista, reaccione. La casa es antigua, se puede ver por el estado en que se encuentra, y nada me extraña encontrar más seres como esos por aquí. Recordé lo que en mis manos descansaba, lentamente la limpie con miedo de dañarla y luego la observé detenidamente con mucha atención. La sorpresa me invadió por completo.

- Mamá… - susurré. Si, en la fotografía claramente se podía observar a mi madre sosteniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño bulto, que sin duda debía tratarse de mí, se veía tan feliz y era tan joven. A su lado, tomándole de la mano se apreciaba con claridad un niño pequeño de no más de dos años de edad. Se me hizo familiar, sus ojos escarlata, su blanca cabellera y una sonrisa tierna e inocente adornándole el rostro. – Soul… no puede ser posible… ¿Es acaso mi hermano?... – Mi vista comenzó a nublarse de repente y lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la fotografía, vagas reminiscencias llegaban a mi mente, al fin lograba recordar algo, por poco que fuera, algo es algo, sin duda.

Esas palabras que salieron de sus labios hace unos diez años, antes de irme para no volver a verle, sino hasta hoy. Cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme en la escena vivida

- No te vayas… ¡Maka! – dijo el chico frente a mí, en ese entonces mientras con fuerza me abrazaba.

- No quiero dejarte aquí ¡Soul! – lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, sabía que debía partir, pero no quería dejarle solo… le abrace hasta que una voz que conocía perfectamente me distrajo, a partir de allí existe una gran laguna mental, solo sé que luego de eso salí corriendo del sitio dejando a Soul solo con esas personas. Abrí mis ojos, el haber recordado un poco es un gran avance a mi parecer, ya le pediré todas las explicaciones necesarias a Papá. Me las merezco, después de todo llevo viviendo diez años de mentiras.

Esa simple y pequeña visión había logrado hacerme recordar muy poco, pero era más que suficientes para comprender que ya había vivido con anterioridad en Death City.

- Spirit Pov –

- De nuevo en este sitio… - dije en voz baja apenas audible. Observé la vivienda frente a mí, miles de memorias enterradas en el fondo de mi alma asaltaron mi mente. Agobio, Tristeza, Soledad, y más sensaciones me azotaron de repente. Me estremecí, sabía que al cruzar ese umbral debía enfrentarme a la verdad… mi verdad, la que por tantos años negué a Maka y a mí mismo. Debía armarme de valor, pero en ese preciso instante no quería hacer acto de presencia. Suspire resignado y golpee la puerta esperando a que alguien abriese. Minutos después sentí pasos precipitados en esta dirección y al instante la puerta se abrió.

- Papá… - Maka me miró, su mirada reflejaba dolor, ira, soledad, pero nada de júbilo por verme allí. Eso hizo entristecerme aún más. Baje la mirada situándola en el suelo, sinceramente no tengo el valor de verle a los ojos. Después de tanta farsa, de ninguna manera. Cabe la posibilidad de que ella jamás me perdone por lo que he hecho.

- Maka… hija ¿puedo pasar? – pregunté, necesito hablar con ella, que me escuche, que me ayude… quiero saber que ella me quiere tanto como yo la amo, debo escuchar de sus labios que me apoyará tome la decisión que tome, y que siempre estará a mi lado, porque soy su padre… y ella es mi preciosa hija.

- Claro… - su voz sonaba tan apagada, sus ojos están humedecidos, sin duda, había estado llorando. He vivido toda su vida a su lado, y por lo tanto, ella no puede ocultarme sus emociones, y ahora sé que ha estado sollozando pero ¿por qué?

En ese instante me invito a pasar con un ademán de su mano, luego de que entré, cerró la puerta tras de mí y juntos caminamos hasta el recibidor. Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones luego de que Maka me ofreciese hacerlo, rápidamente caminó hasta la cocina y allí se quedo un rato, de seguro, preparando un poco de té. Alejaré a Maka de Shinigami-sama, sino, terminará haciéndose adicta al té, y eso si que no lo quiero.

Puse mis manos en mi rostro cubriendo mis ojos, sin duda, tengo que hablar de este tema, quiera o no. Al poco rato Maka volvió con una bandeja en sus manos, en ella efectivamente traía té y ¿galletitas? ¿Cuando había aprendido Maka a hacer galletas? Sin duda se lo preguntaré. Necesito saberlo… ¿Me he estado perdiendo la pubertad de mi hija? Pensarlo me aterra, se que trabajaba arduamente en el otro mundo, para así poder mantenerla y satisfacer todas, y digo "¡TODAS!" sus necesidades. Siempre vestía lo mejor, comía lo mejor, tenía los mejores juguetes y estaba en las mejores escuelas. Esa era la única forma de que se olvidara de todo el asunto pendiente en Death City, de la muerte de su madre, y de la existencia de Soul. Con el tiempo lo conseguí, pero ahora me veo aquí, a punto de revelarle la verdad.

Maka puso la bandeja en la mesita de centro, y me sirvió té en una pequeña taza de porcelana

- Ten – me dijo mientras me la extendía con una de sus lindas manos.

- Gracias – le recibí y me quede mirándola un rato.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó mientras yo contemplaba la taza de té

- Maka… sabes porque estoy aquí ¿me equivoco? –

- Lo supongo, pero no se la verdad – De uno de sus bolsillos saco un trozo de papel, lo que reconocí de inmediato como una fotografía. Se encontraba algo arrugada y humedecida, se podía apreciar claramente, al instante me la extendió y yo la recibí luego de dejar la taza en la mesita. La observe largo rato.

- Kami… - dije en voz baja. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, no quería que mi hija me viese en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, y nada más pensar que Maka me odiará al oír lo que tengo que decir, aumenta mi sufrimiento.

-General Pov –

Spirit intentaba contener sus lágrimas, pero estas fluían sin dejar de atormentarle. Maka de su otro bolsillo saco un pequeño pañuelo, el mismo que siempre su padre le ofrecía a ella cada vez que lloraba, ya fuera porque había tropezado luego de ir corriendo, o por visitar la tumba de su madre, ya que en años anteriores siempre acababa llorando. Esta vez era turno de ella de entregárselo, la última vez que ella había llorado había sido unos meses antes de estar en Death City, y esa vez su padre le había entregado aquel blanco pañuelo para que enjuagase las lágrimas que según él, estropeaban su hermoso rostro, pero ella no se lo había regresado porque Spirit le dijo que lo guardara. Se lo extendió y Spirit lo recibió con asombro.

- Aún lo conservas… - dijo con la voz quebrada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Sí… - La joven rubia comenzaba a impacientarse, pero no debía apresurar a su padre, después de todo, el había tomado la iniciativa de contarle lo ocurrido.

- Maka… tal vez me odies después de lo que voy a narrarte, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase… seguiré amándote –

- Lo sé… - su tono de voz aterida fluía sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, el dolor que su padre sentía, posiblemente no se comparase con todo lo que Soul había sufrido durante sus diez años de soledad. O eso pensaba Maka.

- Estas haciendo muy bien tu trabajo – habló una mujer vestida completamente de negro, sus ojos miraban fijamente a su interlocutor, quien solo le devolvía la mirada completamente nerviosa, mientras movía frenéticamente una de sus manos acariciando su brazo.

- Y-Yo… N-no quiero… hacer esto… - habló apenas audible la joven con nerviosismo.

- Sabes que debemos hacerlo, Chrona… debemos vengarnos por la muerte de tu madre… y porque él me dejo por unirse a Shinigami.

- Pero el ya está muerto… Arachne-sama –

- Lo sé Chrona, pero su hijo no lo está… y de él, se encargará su propia madre, o a quien él considera que es su madre – una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en el rostro de la bruja. Chrona solo bajo su mirada completamente agobiada. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?... no quería. Si bien, la parte del trabajo que a ella le correspondía ya estaba casi hecho por completo, aún faltaba un poco que hacer. Luego su tía, la mujer que le había criado desde la muerte de su madre asesinaría a Shinigami-sama y al hijo de aquel hombre que le había fallado. De paso, haría que sus marionetas matasen a sus respectivas víctimas. Chrona sabía todo el plan a la perfección. Se desharían de los seres más peligrosos, aquellos que arruinarían sus futuros planes.

- Chrona Pov –

Camine hasta mi habitación completamente en silencio, estaba triste… demasiado. ¿Por qué debo matar?... Lo sé, en un principio mi deber era hacer que él se enamorara de mí, para así poder acercarnos al Shibusen y a Shinigami-sama. Y ha sido todo un éxito… pero existe un pequeño problema, algo que no estaba en nuestros planes. Estoy enamorada de Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo, y si Arachne-sama se entera, me matará.

Al llegar, entre rápidamente y me senté en mi cama. Tome mi almohada y me acerque al rincón para poder llorar tranquilamente. No quiero matarte Kid-kun… eres el único que me ha tendido su mano y me ha amado sin importarle quien soy, sin prestarle atención a que soy hija de una bruja… y no de una bruja cualquiera, sino de Medusa, aquella que se reveló contra el Shibusen asesinando a una parte de los mejores técnicos existentes en él. Sé que tú no sabes esa parte, si bien estás al tanto de que soy hija de una bruja y ella está muerta, no te importó y me aceptaste por quién soy. Estas al corriente que los Shinigami y las brujas no pueden relacionarse, pero no le diste valor. Ni a mí tampoco me importa esa ley… pero enamorarte solo formaba parte de los planes de Arachne-sama. Debí ser más fuerte… debí decirte la verdad cuando pude. Pero ya es demasiado tarde…

Apreté con más fuerza mi humedecida almohada. Me siento sola… utilizada, como una muñeca rota a la que nadie querría.

- General Pov –

- Así que has regresado… Spirit – hablaba consigo mismo un hombre mientras jugaba con su espada desenvainándola y volviéndola a cubrir reiteradamente. Paso su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos y luego dibujo una sonrisa aterradora mientras su mirada se volvía sombría.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás…? – habló una pequeña niña sentada junto a él mientras le miraba atentamente jugando con sus manos.

- No me importa que sea el padre de Maka… debo vengarme por lo que le hizo a su madre. –

- ¿Estás seguro de que él es el culpable…? –

- No me cabe duda alguna… ¿quién más pudo haberla asesinado si no fue él? –

- Pero me has dicho que la amaba… - la pequeña dirigió su mirada al cielo perdiéndose momentáneamente en la inmensidad de aquel

- O eso es lo que nos quería hacer creer… para así poder asesinarla… - El hombre imitó a su acompañante.

- Mifune… yo no creo que él haya sido quien la mato –

- Pero murió por su culpa… -

- No lo sé… - El silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente, mientras la noche se acercaba cada vez más, el cielo oscureciéndose gradualmente. Ambos se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a su actual hogar.

- Más te vale estar preparado… Spirit, Death Scythe… Maka quedará bajo mi tutela, ella no puede vivir con un asesino como tú... es más, no tienes permitido vivir según mis leyes. –

- Mifune… -

- Lo siento. Ángela… sé que me convertiré en lo que tanto odio, pero es por el bien de mi sobrina. –

Unas horas después, la noche se adueñaba de Death City, la luna iluminaba todo aquello que sus rayos de luz alcanzaban. En tanto, un joven caminaba en completo silencio, intentando camuflarse en la oscuridad para no ser descubierto. Debía darle la nueva a su compañera. No sabía como ella iba a reaccionar, pero era su obligación darle a conocer la decisión que su padre había tomado para él. Y aunque él no estaba de acuerdo, debía decírselo. No podía vivir de mentiras, eso no formaba parte de su personalidad ni de sus principios. ¿Qué diría Chrona?... sí… su pequeña, su adorada Chrona.

Se detuvo en un callejón oscuro, miró en diversas direcciones para cerciorarse que nadie le vería. En un rápido movimiento entro en el. No había más que una vaga iluminación que permitía vislumbrar la silueta del joven. Caminó unos segundos hasta que se encontró con una sombra que él conocía a la perfección.

- H-Has… venido – pronunció una voz femenina

- ¿Cuando he fallado? – se acercó a la persona frente a él y le abrazo con fuerza, mientras que su acompañante le imitó tímidamente, mientras él joven le tomaba por la cintura, ella rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos uniendo sus manos tras este.

- Shinigami-kun… debo decirte algo… -

- Yo también, Chrona… algo muy malo –

- T-Tú primero… -

- Está bien… - el chico acercó su rostro al de la muchacha y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Sabía lo que debía decir… sabía bien lo que debía de hacer. No quería pero ¿tenía otra opción? Ya había desobedecido con anterioridad a su padre, rompiendo una regla importantísima. Si bien el nunca rompía las reglas, por que las reglas son parte esencial en la perfección, por Chrona lo había hecho. Pero esta vez no podía hacerlo… la dañaría y eso era lo que menos quería. Se separaron lentamente, el sonrojo adornándoles el rostro.

- Lo que quería decirte… Chrona, no es por ti – comenzó con voz apenas audible el muchacho. Su mirada si pudiese verse con claridad, se hubiese apreciado más triste que nunca. – Nuestra relación… -

- Es prohibida… lo sé, Kid-kun –

- No es eso… Chrona, te amo lo sabes… es solo que mi padre… - La muchacha no entendía. Acaso… ¿Shinigami-sama los había descubierto? O ¿es que Kid-kun estaba arrepentido de haber faltado a las reglas? De cualquier modo Chrona sospechaba que algo malo saldría de los labios de su amado. Pero sin duda, nada era peor que la verdad que ella le revelaría. Kid dudo unos momentos si continuar o no con lo que iba a decir, pero Chrona le incitó a que continuara.

- Chrona… estoy comprometido en matrimonio con Maka Albarn – No hubo respuesta. Incomodo silencio se apodero del ambiente, la muchacha se separó rápidamente del Shinigami frente a ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a escapar al instante que la noticia le dio de lleno.

"Tal vez… ha sido muy violenta la forma en que se la he revelado" Pensó Kid sin saber que hacer o decir mientras contemplaba con agobio la reacción de su amada.

- Pero yo… no quiero dejarte, Chrona –

- L-Lo s-si-siento – se disculpo la muchacha mientras limpiaba su rostro. – Es solo que… no se tratar con esto –

- Chrona… lo soluciona… - No pudo terminar la frase, la muchacha pasó corriendo junto a él tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Quería escapar y hundirse en su miseria. Escuchó al joven gritarle algo, pero ella no discernía ya nada. Todo a su alrededor era tristeza. La desesperación se hizo presente en su mente y le venció, sin poder decirle la verdad a su ahora ex novio.

- Chrona… - Kid se quedo allí, de pie. Sin saber qué hacer, no debía seguirle ¿Qué le diría? Sin duda, no podía fallarle a su padre y Maka no tenía la culpa de la decisión que Shinigami-sama había tomado por y para ambos. Por otra parte, la joven rubia tampoco sabía nada sobre su compromiso. Spirit no se lo diría y su padre tampoco. Debía armarse de valor y revelarle también a ella la noticia, la peor que pudo alguna vez escapar de sus labios.

Con desgano se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su hogar, debía hacerlo con sigilo. Si alguien se enteraba de su secreta reunión con aquella chica… sin duda, algo muy malo ocurriría.

Se encamino hasta una habitación que tenía completamente asegurada. Solo ella tenía la llave para acceder, y procuraba hacerlo cada vez que se encontraba sola en casa.

- Les he traído su comida – La mujer depositó una bandeja en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en aquel cuarto. Allí había dos camas, en cada una de ellas se encontraba recostada una persona.

- Espero que la disfruten… y no se preocupen, pronto saldrán a divertirse mis queridas marionetas – acto seguido, una maquiavélica risa escapo de sus labios mientras se disponía salir de la habitación. Al instante que la mujer desapareció de aquel cuarto, las siluetas que antes descansaban en las camas se dispusieron a comer luego de acercarse a los platos que descansaban sobre la bandeja.

- Muchas gracias… Arachne-sama – ambas pronunciaron al unísono mientras degustaban su cena.

Continuará…

Airi: jujuju

¡Hasta aquí!

Bueno, solo puedo decirles que el próximo capítulo está listo, así que si me dejan muuuchos reviews (tal vez pida mucho juajuajua!) en fin, solo si comentan XD

Les subiré el próximo capítulo el jueves o el viernes… sino pues ¡se esperan hasta la próxima semana!

Pasando a otro tema (sé que no es de su incumbencia…) bueno, mañana acompañaré a mi papá para que le operen de la vista (tiene una discapacidad visual muy elevada) y si todo sale bien, bueno la próxima en someterse a cirugía seré yo (aunque no por ahora, primero reuniré dinero… no quiero molestar a mis padres que ya suficiente han hecho por mí) ¿sabían que mi discapacidad visual es muy elevada? (más que la de mi papá) La semana pasada el doctor me dijo que es un milagro que pueda dibujar… es más, es un milagro que exista aumento para mi ojo derecho (que para el izquierdo ya no existe) y eso me deprime sobremanera. Lo que me mantiene con esperanzas es que me dijo que con cirugía ¡recuperare casi en un 95% mi visión! Bueno algo es algo…

Podría pedirles de favor que se pasaran por mi deviantart (.com) y me comentaran ¿qué tal dibujo? Si no están registrados en deviantart por medio de reviews. Hoy subí un dibujo de Lelouch que hice el 2009. Sé que la operación no tiene nada que ver con el dibujo pero de verdad, es un milagro según dijo el médico y, que si lo hago mal… dejare de dibujar. Por eso quiero conocer su opinión. ¡Gracias por leer!

Sin más que decirles, ¡me despido!

¡Hasta pronto!

_PD: muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron el songfic Cassis :D ¡me hacen muy felices! Por cierto, sí… escribo por que amo escribir, nada más por eso aunque los reviews ¡son siempre bienvenidos! _

_Besos y abrazos virtuales para todos los lectores X3_


	5. Noticias ¿Malas o Buenas? Parte 3

Airi: ¡Hola una vez más!

Bueno ¿Qué puedo decirles? Espero que todos estén muy bien n.n

¡Mi herida en la muñeca esta sanando! Aunque en el transcurso se abrió dos veces. Y ahora aun está bastante fea pero muchísimo mejor. ¡Gracias por su apoyo y preocupación! :3

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Capitulo 04: Noticias… ¿Malas o Buenas?... Sin lugar a dudas, Noticias

- Tercera Parte -

- Soul Pov –

- No te vayas… ¡Maka! – dije mientras miraba a mi pequeña acompañante, abrazándola fuertemente.

- No quiero dejarte aquí ¡Soul! – lágrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro, no quería verla llorar, nunca me ha gustado verla llorar… sabía que ella se marcharía, pero no quería que se fuera, me quedaría solo otra vez, y ahora sí que para siempre. Ella me correspondió el abrazo, yo cuidadosamente limpié su cara con una de mis manos borrando todo rastro de haber llorado, hasta que una voz que ambos conocíamos a la perfección nos distrajo.

- Maka, ¡ya nos vamos! – Era aquel hombre pelirrojo, aquel sujeto al que nunca llame padre, después de todo no lo era. Nunca lo fue, y nunca lo será. Venía acompañado de una hermosa mujer rubia, nuestra madre.

- Papá, ¿Por qué Soul no puede venir con nosotros? – preguntó Maka mientras mirábamos al sujeto.

- Lo siento mucho, Maka… Soul… pero Shinigami-sama no me ha autorizado a llevarlo con nosotros, dijo que podía ser un peligro. –

"Un peligro…" esa frase siempre se repitió en mi mente durante todos mis años de soledad, pero ¿por qué sería un peligro? Y ¿para quién?

- ¿Por qué? Papá… - los ojos de Maka se llenaron de lágrimas, iba a seguir llorando, no soportaba verla así. No quería verle así nunca más.

- El no es tu hermano, después de todo… - En ese instante ella se separó de mi, mirándome a los ojos

- Tú eres, y siempre serás mi hermano Soul… volveré… ¡te lo prometo! – y acto seguido salió corriendo de la casa dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

- ¡Maka! – Spirit salió corriendo tras ella, dejándome a mí y a mamá solos durante unos minutos. Quise correr tras ella, pero mamá me lo impidió.

- Soul… - me dijo, mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a mí. – Eres un niño muy inteligente, tú sabes por qué nos marchamos ¿verdad? – asentí con la cabeza, ella me sonrió. –No estés triste, regresaremos… solo nos iremos por un tiempo. – se acuclilló frente a mí para quedar a mi altura y me abrazo, al tiempo que lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos.

- Te amo, mamá… - le dije abrazándola

- Tú sabes perfectamente bien que no soy tu madre biológica, Soul – seguía abrazándome, no quería soltarla, no quería quedarme solo. Tenía miedo…

- Para mí siempre serás mi madre –

- Soul… - se alejo un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos – Te prometo que a penas la amenaza desaparezca, volveremos junto a ti –

- ¿Me prometes que regresarás? –

- Te lo prometo, hijo – me dio un beso en la frente mientras con una de sus manos acaricio mi cabeza tiernamente. Con gran dificultad se alejo de mí, luego de eso se fue por aquella puerta ante mi mirada que se nublaba por las lágrimas, la misma por la que nunca jamás regreso aquella mujer a la que siempre le dije madre.

Desperté sudando pesadamente, ¿por qué he tenido ese sueño otra vez? Hacía años que no me atormentaba.

- No cumpliste tu promesa… - susurré en voz baja mientras comenzaba a desperezarme, me senté en la cama y miré el reloj de muro, eran las 18:00 P.M., decidí que lo mejor sería levantarme.

Entonces sin dificultad, pero con mi mente distraída me puse de pie dejando mi cama totalmente revuelta, me miré en un pequeño espejo en el interior de la habitación, tenía todo el cabello desordenado pero no me importó. Camine hasta la entrada y escuché voces provenientes del recibidor, sin duda era Maka, pero estaba acompañada ¿De quién? Caminé rápidamente acercándome lo suficiente para escuchar de quien se trataba pero sin ser descubierto. Efectivamente, la voz de su interlocutor era la de Spirit. No quería saber de que estarían hablando, por lo que decidí volver a mi habitación para no molestarles, luego le preguntaría a ella que fue lo tan interesante que hablaban de padre a hija. Cómo si realmente me importara… debo reconocer que, la verdad es que sí, ya que Maka estaba llorando, cubrí mis oídos y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. No puedo creer que aún hoy, su llanto me atormente, que sus sollozos me vuelvan débil tal y como en aquel entonces.

- Maka Pov –

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz?... papá – susurré mientras el ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo. -¿Por qué permitiste tal cosa?... ¿Acaso no la amabas? – Ya nada tenía sentido para mí. Lo que mi padre había revelado era demasiado para que mi mente lo procesara así tan pronto.

- No me odies… Maka, ¡por favor! – me imploro mientras levantaba su mirada clavando sus ojos en los míos.

- Lo siento… Spirit, para mí… hoy has muerto. – Al acabar esa frase, me fui de la casa en cualquier dirección. Si bien no conozco la ciudad, eso no me importo en lo más mínimo.

Camine largo rato sin saber a dónde ir, lo que más me importaba en esos momentos era, sin duda, intentar comprender un poco el por qué todo eso había ocurrido de ese modo, intentar encontrar una razón para que mi padre actuara de esa forma.

- Flash Back -

- Maka… tal vez me odies después de lo que voy a narrarte, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase… seguiré amándote –

- Lo sé… -

- Todo comenzó cuando yo y tu madre éramos estudiantes del Shibusen. Ella era mi Técnico y debía convertirme en una Death Scythe, como bien sabes, lo que soy hoy en día. Y todo gracias a ella. –

Le escuchaba en completo silencio mientras contemplaba mi taza de té reposando en mis manos. Quiero que esto acabe de una vez. Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saberlo… todo sobre ellos.

- Ella quedo embarazada antes de que nos casáramos. Éramos muy jóvenes. Sus padres al enterarse nos obligaron a casarnos, pero a mí eso no me importo en absoluto. Yo amaba a Kami y sigo amándola. – Pauso unos minutos su narración. Alce mi mirada para verle, pero su rostro estaba ensombrecido.

- Como sabrás, nosotros criamos a Soul hasta que cumplió los seis años. Cuando el llego a vivir con nosotros, tú eras a penas una bebé. Tenías si no mal recuerdo, seis meses de nacida. Sus padres fueron asesinados por una bruja para sus propios propósitos. Esa historia no la conozco muy bien, si quieres profundizar en ella, debes preguntárselo a Shinigami-sama. El nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de Soul como un favor, pensó que lo mejor sería que nosotros lo adoptásemos.-

-Papá… ¿podrías decirme porque huimos de Death City? –

- Eso fue… culpa de ambos… -

- ¿De mamá y tuya?... –

- No… mía y tuya… - El mundo se me vino abajo al oír esa frase… luego continuó con su narración.

- Fin Flash Back –

- General Pov –

Alguien golpeó a la puerta de la habitación del joven. El solo se puso de pie desganado para ir a abrir, al llegar se sorprendió de ver quien se encontraba del otro lado.

- Stein… - pronunció el muchacho mientras contemplaba al hombre frente a él.

- Hola Soul-kun… tanto tiempo – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del sujeto mientras invitaba con su mano al joven para que le siguiera hasta el recibidor. Soul le siguió indiferente, sabía que allí se encontraría con Spirit.

- Hola… - saludo Spirit mirando al recién llegado, Soul no le dio importancia y se sentó frente a él. Stein por su parte tomo lugar junto a Spirit y saco un cigarrillo el cual luego encendió para comenzar a fumarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el menor de los presentes mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para quedar así más cómodo en su sitio de reposo.

- Se trata de Maka… le he revelado la verdad – dijo Spirit mientras su mirada volvía a opacarse.

- Ya iba siendo tiempo… ¿no te parece? Traidor… - dijo Soul mirándole con ira.

- Soul-kun – interrumpió Stein. – Supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí ¿verdad?... – un escalofrió recorrió al joven.

- No me digas… ahora que Maka sabe la verdad ¿Qué harán?... –

- Sabes bien que haremos… Soul – Spirit me obsequió una mirada cargada de odio.

- Maka entrará en el Shibusen y se convertirá en tu técnico. –

- Tú peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad… ¿no Spirit?... – Stein le dio un vistazo que si las miradas mataran… el albino hubiese sufrido las consecuencias.

- Pero es cierto – continuó el albino – Escapaste por temor a que ella muriera como mi madre –

- Ella no es tu madre… nunca lo fue – Spirit comenzó una guerra con el joven de ojos carmesí, sus miradas cargadas de odio no se disimulaban para nada. Stein intentaba calmar la situación sin éxito.

- Y como castigo, se impuso que Maka fuese la prometida de Soul… por lo que hiciste Spirit – habló Stein.

- Pero eso ya no importa… Shinigami-sama ha comprometido a Kid con Maka – Soul sintió como si un jarro de agua helada le hubiesen lanzado encima. Su rostro palideció como nunca. El recordaba perfectamente que le habían comprometido con Maka a temprana edad. Y aunque él estuvo en desacuerdo, sabía que adoraba a esa pequeña niña, a la cual cuidaba como su verdadera hermana.

- Sabes que Kami decidió que el mejor esposo que Maka podía tener era Soul, pero entre él y el hijo de Shinigami-sama… bueno… - Spirit no quería continuar. El odiaba a todo joven que se acercara a su preciada hija, pero si se trataba del hijo de Shinigami-sama no podía objetar. Sin duda, era el mejor partido para Maka.

- Por mí… perfecto – Soul habló.

- Pero sabes que, aunque Maka se case con Kid, aun así ella se convertirá en la técnico de Soul. El debe convertirse en una Death Scythe, te guste o no Spirit. – El aludido bajo su mirada situándola en el suelo una vez más. El no quería perder al único ser que le quedaba. Al único que ahora podía amar. Aunque Maka le odiara, el seguiría amándola.

-… - Silencio. Nadie quería referirse al tema.

- Lo mejor por el momento, es que busquemos a Maka… ha salido y no conoce Death City… -

Los tres se pusieron de pie al instante y salieron del lugar para poder buscar a la susodicha.

- Kid Pov -

Caminaba de regreso a casa, cuando me encontré con Maka, estaba apoyada en un muro mientras miraba el suelo. Se veía tan triste, no podía dejarla así. Me acerque a donde ella estaba y le salude.

- Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – La luna le iluminaba completamente. Alzó la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos jade. Sin duda, Maka es hermosa… pero no la amo.

- Kid-kun… hola – me saludo. – Bueno yo… escape de casa – Miró al cielo y fijo su vista en la luna.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? – vomite esas palabras por la sorpresa, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Cómo era posible?... ¿acaso ella también estaba en desacuerdo con nuestro compromiso?... tal vez ni siquiera lo sepa y sea por otra cosa.

Ella me miro con sorpresa.

- Eso… escape. Papá me ha dicho algo horrible –

- Así que te has enterado de nuestro compromiso ¿no? – si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora lo estaba más. –no era por eso ¿verdad? – ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿De qué compromiso hablas, Kid-kun? –

- Mi padre ha decidido comprometernos en matrimonio. – La rubia casi se cae de la impresión, inmediatamente le ayude a estabilizarse.

- ¿Shinigami-sama?... ¿Yo?... ¿Tú?... –

- Si… ha dicho que eras la mejor candidata, ya que tu madre fue una gran técnico del Shibusen. –

- Pero… ¿yo?... es decir, no tengo ningún conocimiento sobre ser técnico ni nada por el estilo –

- Spirit ha dicho a mi padre que te ha entrenado desde pequeña… - miré el cielo, contemplando también la hermosura de este.

- Si se refiere a mis clases de defensa… tal vez –

- Maka… no es que no seas una buena futura esposa… - esta vez le miré, ella me miró de vuelta y así estuvimos unos minutos en silencio contemplándonos el uno al otro.

- Estás enamorado ¿verdad? – ¿cómo lo supo? En fin…

- Sí… de hecho, tenía novia hasta hace un rato. Pero gracias a mi padre… -

- Romperemos nuestro compromiso –

- ¿Eh?... –

- Si… Kid-kun, yo… estoy enamorada de alguien más… y no quisiera casarme con una persona a quien no amo –

- Entiendo… - una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos fue lo que tuvimos en común en aquel instante.

- Seamos amigos – pronunció ella mientras estiraba su mano en mi dirección.

- Claro – estreche con la mía su mano y luego ella me dio un abrazo que me dejo helado.

- Kid-kun… - susurró. – No dejes que nadie me encuentre… -

- ¿Qué?... – estoy sorprendido. ¿Qué podría hacer yo por ella?...

- Por favor… no quiero ver a Spirit… -

- ¿Ahora es Spirit?... ¿no es tu padre? – Ella negó con la cabeza luego de separarse de mí.

- El ya no es mi padre… - Entonces ambos comenzamos a caminar.

- Estoy seguro de que mi padre permitirá que te quedes en la mansión por un tiempo –

- Espera… debo regresar… -

- ¿Y ese cambio de opinión? – esta chica me confunde.

- Soul… -

- Ya veo – una pequeña risita escapo de mis labios, el sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro y se volteó algo molesta.

- No molestes, Kid-kun –

- Entiendo… es por eso que no estás de acuerdo con el compromiso –

- Así es… estoy enamorada de Soul – Nos miramos y una complicidad nació entre los dos. Sin duda, conseguiremos nuestra libertad para estar con quien realmente amamos cueste lo que nos cueste.

-General Pov –

- Te he estado esperando… Chrona – dijo la mujer mientras miraba a la joven que recién llegaba al lugar.

- Arachne-sama… - la muchacha bajo la mirada, sabía que su tía le regañaría.

- Así que has terminado con tu noviecito… ¿no? – la menor asintió con la cabeza. – Sabes que eso no estaba en los planes… creo que habrá que hacerle una visita a esa tal Maka Albarn… - la mujer sonrió mientras que a Chrona le recorrió un escalofrió. Ella no conocía a esa tal Maka, pero si la habían comprometido con Kid, no debía de ser mala. Y eso le hacía entristecerse aún más.

- Además… hoy Chrona ha estado a punto de revelarle la verdad a ese niño… Arachne-sama – una voz familiar para Chrona se hizo escuchar. Ragnarok hacía acto de presencia apareciendo desde el interior del cuerpo de la joven.

- Ragnarok… - murmuró Chrona mientras el comenzaba a jalarle por las mejillas. – ¡Me duele! – chilló.

- ¿Es eso cierto?… - miró a su sobrina. – Sabes que un solo paso en falso podría costarnos la vida… -

- Lo sé… -

- Bueno… no tengo de que preocuparme… mis marionetas harán casi todo el trabajo… esas dos, sin duda… será un magnífico espectáculo.-

Continuará…

Airi: Si, se que quedo inconclusa la historia que Spirit le cuenta a Maka… pero pronto la narraré con más detalles. Bueno, con esta tercera parte se termina este título. Y en el próximo capítulo comienza uno nuevo. Durante esta semana actualizo El juego del Destino ¡Sin Falta!

He escrito bastante poco porque estoy acompañando a mi papá en los viajes a La Serena por su operación. El miércoles se somete a cirugía el ojo izquierdo (¡que el derecho quedo de maravilla! Claro que igual deberá usar lentes pero ya no con el aumento horroroso que tenía) y estoy haciendo de enfermera (debe echarse gotitas cada 4 horas durante toda la semana) Y gracias a eso casi no duermo. Normalmente mi día comienza a las 5:30 de la mañana y acaba a las 00:30 aprox. A veces más tarde. Pero es solo hasta mi cumpleaños aproximadamente. O eso espero D: y a veces el dormir mal influye en la narración también, sin mencionar que el profe Hans quiere que le presente una disertación completa sobre Microsoft Access porque cree que soy tonta ¬¬

Y no la he preparado, así que ¡improvisare! X3

Sin más que decirles me despido

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Que la Luna sea nuestro Testigo Parte 1

Airi: ¡Hola otra vez!

Espero que todos estén muy bien n.n

Bueno me he tardado bastante con los caps. Pero es que he estado ocupada buscando donde realizar mi practica (que pereza ¬¬) ¡Pero aquí está la continuación! Y bueno, solo queda desear que la espera haya valido la pena :D

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama

Capitulo 05: Que la Luna sea nuestro Testigo

- Parte 1 –

–Soul Pov –

Llevaba ya buen rato buscando a Maka, tenía que encontrarla. Aunque no me hiciera gracia, debía reconocer que igualmente me preocupaba su bienestar. Corría por las calles de Death City ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esta niña salir corriendo sin siquiera conocer la ciudad? Solo a ella se le puede hacer semejante estupidez. Giré en la próxima esquina y allí los vi. Kid y Maka se encontraban tomados de la mano y se sonreían el uno al otro. Caminé en silencio hasta ellos, quienes aun no parecían percatarse de mi presencia en el lugar.

- Ya debo irme, Maka – Sonrió - Por favor… que nadie se entere de que nos hemos encontrado hoy – Kid soltó la mano de Maka sin dejar de sonreírle. ¡¿Quién se cree que es para coquetear así con ella?

- Claro, será nuestro secreto – Maka se acercó Kid y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Así que querían reunirse en secreto? Entonces Maka ya sabe lo de su compromiso con Kid y no le ha molestado. ¿Por qué estoy molesto? Era yo mismo quien decía que no me importaba… entonces ¿Por qué?

- Adiós Maka –

- Adiós Kid-kun – Entonces él mencionado se fue corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche sin voltear siquiera una vez. ¡Encima la deja sola en una ciudad que no conoce! Ese imbécil. Me acerqué más a Maka y pude escuchar claramente como ella suspiraba mientras miraba en la dirección que el Shinigami se había retirado. – Soul… - susurró

- ¿Sí? – Ella se sobresalto notoriamente al escucharme hablarle y se giró para verme, tal vez aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a su lado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se sonrojó.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí? – Cuestionó. Su rostro daba risa, pero preferí no comentar nada. Mi humor no era el indicado para estar haciendo bromas.

- Acabo de llegar – Intente sonreír, pero era difícil luego de presenciar aquella "romántica escena" – Regresemos a casa – Le dije sin poder disimular la rabia en mi tono de voz. No quería sonar así, como una niña celosa, pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo Soul? – Me preguntó. ¿Qué debo decirle?

- No Maka, ¿porque debería? Si te lo estabas pasando muy bien con él – Y esa es la clase de respuesta que suelo soltar cuando no pienso lo que voy a decir y la ira me domina. Felicidades Soul, te mereces un premio.

- ¿Nos has visto? – Se sonrojó mucho más de lo que antes estaba. Se veía muy linda, pero su rubor era provocado por Kid. Recordarlo me hizo enfurecer aún más, y seguí soltando imbecilidades

- Por supuesto, Maka – Suspiré con desgano y continúe mientras ella me miraba con sorpresa - Si querías estar a solas con tu noviecito, debías de habérmelo dicho antes para no venir por ti –

- Pero Soul, Kid no es mi novio y acabo de enterarme que me han comprometido con él – Su rostro se entristeció. – ¡Y encima tú te burlas de mí! – Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes ¡Y por mi culpa!

- Maka no llores ¡Arg! ¿Es que no puedo molestarme de vez en cuando? – Eso la impresionó y comenzó a llorar más fuerte – No quise decir eso… Maka yo –

- ¡No te entiendo Soul! – Y al instante comenzó a correr alejándose de mí. ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo últimamente? ¡No lo comprendo!... espera Soul, ¿donde se ha metido Maka? La has perdido de vista, ¡que estúpido eres a veces! La has encontrado para perderla otra vez… bueno, a su busca nuevamente. Y entonces comencé a correr en la dirección por la cual ella se había perdido, no podría encontrarse muy lejos ¿verdad?

– Maka Pov –

Iba sin una dirección concreta, no me importa perderme en esta ciudad. Corrí sin detenerme hasta que el cansancio pudo conmigo, entonces me detuve jadeando. Miré al cielo, la luna se reía mientras sangre caía de su boca. Era algo digno de admirar, en mi anterior mundo siempre me gusto la luna, pero debo reconocer que aquí es muchísimo más atractiva. Estaba tan embelesada observándola que no me percaté cuando alguien llego junto a mí.

- Así que tu eres Maka Albarn – Era la voz de una chica, me giré para verle de frente. Se trataba de una joven vestida de negro, su cabellera cortada asimétricamente y de un color violáceo caía con gracia sobre sus hombros. Sin más que decir, cabía mencionar que era hermosa, pero su mirada se veía tan triste.

- Así es, yo soy Maka ¿y tú eres? –

- Veo que ya te has olvidado de mí sobrina – Habló otra mujer saliendo de entre las sombras. Me quede embelesada mirando a las dos recién llegadas. Había algo en ellas que no me daba buena espina, al instante quise salir corriendo, pero no lo hice. Mi padre siempre me decía que debía enfrentar mis temores. – Si te has olvidado, habrá que refrescarte la memoria Maka – La mujer hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y susurró unas extrañas palabras, sentí mi cuerpo entumecerse y al poco rato caí rendida en los brazos de aquella mujer quien me sostuvo antes de caer al suelo, le miré por última vez, ella sonrió maquiavélicamente y luego perdí el conocimiento.

-Papá ¿podemos ir al parque? – Dije mientras él desviaba su mirada de la revista que se encontraba leyendo, en su portada había una mujer semidesnuda.

- Estoy ocupado Maka, dile a tu mamá que vaya contigo –

- Pero ella está ocupada con Soul… papá por favor – Insistí, se paró del sillón en el cual descansaba y me miró con desgano.

- Está bien –

- ¡Genial! Gracias papá, ¡te quiero! – Exclamé y le tomé de la mano, el dejó la revista que aún traía consigo en la mesa de centro y nos dispusimos a ir al parque, no sin antes avisar a Mamá y a Soul que iríamos a divertirnos un rato.

Al llegar al parque, papá se sentó en una banca y yo me fui a los columpios. Estuve allí un rato, mientras junto a mi padre se sentó una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, junto a ella venía una pequeña niña de cabellos violáceos.

- Hola – Exclamó la mujer – Así que tu eres Spirit ¿verdad? He oído mucho sobre ti –

- ¿En serio? – Siempre veía a mi papá estar rodeado de mujeres, pero no le daba importancia. Debía reconocer que me molestaba, pero ese no era asunto mío ¡Siempre y cuando solo conversaran! Porque si algo más sucedía ¡mamá se enteraría! Les miré con furia y me acerqué a ellos, cuando la mujer dijo:

- Chrona, ve a jugar con la hija de Spirit-san – Le sonrió y la niña obedeció de inmediato, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, pero lo ignore. ¿Por qué debía sentir temor de una niña de mi edad?

- Mi nombre es Maka – le dije y ella me miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

- Soy Chrona… ¿cuántos años tienes? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos hasta los balancines y allí nos subimos para jugar un rato.

- Tengo 4 años ¿Qué hay de ti? –

- Tengo la misma edad que tú… la edad indicada –

- ¿Qué? –

- Nada, oye Maka, ¿tienes hermanos? Yo no los tengo – dijo la niña mientras me miraba

- Tengo un hermano mayor – Le sonreí – Es maravilloso, su nombre es Soul – Me percaté de que la mujer, pese a que hablaba animadamente con mi padre, no dejaba de mirarme ni un solo instante.

. Yo también quisiera tener un hermano – Intentó sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Porqué no le pides a tu mamá un hermanito para ti? –

- Yo no tengo mamá… -

- Esa mujer ¿no es tú mamá? –

- No, ella es mi tía. Ella me cuida desde que mi mamá murió –

- Lo siento, pero si quieres yo y Soul podemos ser tus hermanos ¿quieres? –

- No lo sé… tal vez eso sea malo. – ella estaba nerviosa por alguna razón, entonces decidimos volver junto a mi papá y a aquella mujer.

- Vamos, di que sí –

- Esta bien – llegamos junto a ellos.

- ¿Estas lista Chrona? – preguntó la mujer. Había maldad en su mirada y eso me asustó.

- Si tía, ¿y usted? –

- Si tu lo estas, entonces podemos volver a casa –

- Sí – La mujer se puso de pie y tomo la mano de la niña para luego irse del lugar.

- Adiós Spirit-san, nos veremos pronto – Sonrió y un brillo extraño se hizo presente en sus ojos, papá no se percato pues estaba que se le caía la baba mirándola.

- Adiós, Arachne-san – Miré a mi papá y le di una patada en la pierna mientras le miraba molesta.

- Maka no hagas eso – me miró reprochándome.

- ¡Se lo diré a mamá! – grité. El me miró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras el pánico se apoderaba de su persona.

- No Maka, ¡te compraré un rico helado si no se lo dices a tu mamá! –

- ¡No! ¡Mamá se enterará de esto! – Y salí corriendo, papá comenzó a correr tras de mí intentando alcanzarme.

- ¡Maka espera! ¡Es peligroso! ¡No cruces esa calle! – Entonces me detuve, el tenía razón. No debía cruzar las calles sin antes mirar en ambas direcciones. El llegó junto a mí y tomó mi mano.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así Maka! – me miró con reproche, quise llorar pero me contuve, no quería que mi papá me viera lloriquear luego de una reprimenda

- Hija, he invitado a la pequeña Chrona a celebrar el cumpleaños de Soul – me dijo mientras cruzábamos la calle para ir de regreso a casa

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno, ella se pondrá muy feliz! Podrá conocer a su nuevo hermano mayor – Papá me miró con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro sin comprender de que estaba hablando.

- ¿Nuevo hermano mayor? – preguntó mirándome. Yo solo le sonreí y él seguía sin entender nada.

– General Pov –

Siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró directamente con las dos mujeres que tenía en frente: Arachne y Chrona. La primera sosteniendo en sus brazos a la rubia completamente inconsciente y la segunda miraba nerviosa la situación. Se detuvo jadeando y exclamó:

- ¡Suelta a Maka! –

- ¿La quieres de vuelta? Pues ven por ella – Al instante que Arachne terminó de hablar, en las manos de Chrona se materializó una extraña espada. Soul inmediatamente transformó uno de sus brazos en una filosa hoja de guadaña y se arremetió contra la muchacha que tenía por contrincante. Estaban a la par, cuando Soul comenzó a perder ventaja. Parecía no poder competir con ella, era demasiado fuerte. Pero pese a todo no debía rendirse, en los brazos de aquella bruja descansaba inerte la persona a quien estaba buscando.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó, intentaba por todos los medios acertar una estocada en su contrincante aunque parecía imposible, le faltaba entrenamiento.

- ¡Maka despierta! – pero nada. De no ser porque se apreciaba con claridad que ella respiraba, podía haber creído que se encontraba muerta.

- Concéntrate en tu adversario o acabarás muerto, Evans – Sonrió la mujer, mientras observaba en completa seguridad a los dos jóvenes luchando.

- ¡Vas a arrepentirte! – Y volvió a arremeterse contra Chrona, quien esquivaba a la perfección todos sus ataques. A los pocos segundos, la muchacha acertó un corte al albino, quien inmediatamente regreso su brazo a la normalidad y con este presiono la herida ocasionada por Chrona. La batalla había sido bastante corta, pero decisiva y con eso, llegaba a su fin.

- ¡Ha llegado tu hora! – exclamó Chrona mientras alzaba la espada y cuando iba a matar al albino, quien miraba horrorizado la situación, alguien le detuvo:

- ¡Espera Chrona! – Escuchó que alguien gritó. Al instante la muchacha volteó su mirada para encontrarse de lleno con quien menos pensaba.

- Shinigami-kun… -

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – preguntó Kid. Sus ojos expresaban el agobio que sentía.

- Yo… no… no lo sé… - La espada desapareció y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, Kid le atrapaba con las manos en la masa, y ella no había podido decirle la verdad a su amado cuando pudo haberlo hecho.

- ¡Vámonos Chrona! – gritó Arachne aún con la rubia en sus brazos.

- Si – Entonces, se puso de pie y miró amenazante a Soul y Kid.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó Soul con dificultad. – ¡No… te lleves a Maka! – como pudo se puso de pie, pues la herida que presentaba no era muy profunda pero si extensa y la sangre fluía del interior de esta.

- Puedes quedártela, ella no me interesa por ahora – En un acto que nadie se esperaba, la bruja lanzó a la chica a los brazos de Soul, quien la atrapo aumentando así el dolor en su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Soul! – gritó Kid mientras se acercó a socorrerlos

- Ve por la bruja – dijo Soul, pero Kid se negó

- Debo ayudarte, eres prioridad – Chrona y Arachne escaparon sin que nadie se los impidiera. Kid tomó a Maka en sus brazos y Soul como pudo se puso de pie.

- Lamento no poder ayudarte Soul… -

- No te preocupes… ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó el joven de ojos carmesí, mientras intentaba caminar de regreso a casa.

- No tiene ni un rasguño, pero no sabemos que le habrá hecho esa mujer. –

- Maldición… es mi culpa – Maka lentamente abrió sus ojos y con algo de dificultad pronuncio con voz apenas audible:

- No lo es… la culpa es solo mía – Kid entonces la ayudo a ponerse de pie y cuando se encontraba estable, entre los dos ayudaron a Soul para regresar a casa.

Ninguno dijo nada en el transcurso de regreso.

– Chrona Pov –

Estábamos llegando a casa, caminábamos calladas cuando Arachne-sama rompió el silencio que nos invadía.

- Casi matas a Soul, Chrona – me miró fulminante, me recorrió un escalofrío, si algo tenía más que claro, era que jamás debía desafiar a mi tía.

- Lo siento mucho, Arachne-sama – le dije, ella entonces dejo de mirarme y continuamos en silencio largo rato, cuando ella volvió a hablar

- Sabes que matarlo no está en nuestros planes por ahora. Al menos no eres tu quien debe matarlo –

- Lo sé… pero Arachne-sama ¿está segura de querer matarlo? Después de todo se trata de su… -

- ¡Cállate! – gritó, baje la mirada situándola en el suelo. Y con valor continué.

- Pero… - Fue mala idea intentar continuar con la charla

- ¡He dicho que te calles! Eso es parte del pasado… por ahora Soul puede vivir, pero en un tiempo más el debe desaparecer, y con él desaparecerá el recuerdo de ese hombre también –

- Como usted diga, Arachne-sama – Entonces continuamos el resto del camino en completo silencio. Nota mental: Nunca volver a contradecir o molestar a Arachne-sama.

– Spirit Pov –

Llevaba buen rato buscando a Maka, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado, cuando de pronto escuché aplausos en medio de la silenciosa y oscura Death City, siendo iluminado solo por la luna, alcé mi vista hasta el tejado de una casa y vi claramente sentado sobre este a un sujeto, mientras aplaudía mirándome directo a los ojos.

- Felicitaciones Spirit, has regresado… -

- Mifune – Me estremecí sin quererlo, creo que algo muy malo está por ocurrir. Salto del tejado y quedó de pie frente a mí, sin siquiera inmutarse desenvainó su espada y me señalo con ella.

- He venido a vengar la muerte de Kami… maldito traidor – Sonrió – Espero que aceptes el desafió, o tendré que matarte ya mismo –

Continuará…

Airi: Ya, sé que no quedo muy bien, pero el próximo capítulo será mejor.

Y… jujuju Soul se puso celoso :D y eso le ha costado caro XD. Ya si no soy tan sádica… creo :O

¿Les doy una pista? XD el próximo capítulo habrá SoulxMaka x3 (¿tal vez les hice esperar mucho no?)

Ok. Solo dejen reviews y me dejan saber su opinión ¿Sí? Bueno, ¡Nos leemos!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Que la Luna sea nuestro Testigo Parte 2

Airi: ¡Hola otra vez! Un nuevo capítulo, si quieren saber más, solo lean.

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama

Capitulo 06: Que la Luna sea nuestro Testigo

– Parte 2 –

– Soul Pov –

- Ha partir de hoy viviré contigo – Exclamó mientras acomodaba sus gafas y me miraba con una sonrisa esquizofrénica. Ese hombre me atemorizaba, pero no podía demostrárselo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté intrigado

- Verás, Shinigami-sama me ha pedido que me haga cargo de ti, dijo que me serviría como terapia – Dijo el sujeto frente a mí. Era un tipo muy extraño, sin embargo me parece que le he visto antes con Spirit.

-¿Terapia para qué? – Pregunté, ¿Por qué un adulto necesitaría una terapia?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niño – Me miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro, pero no me intimido. Creo que está loco, o al menos lo parece.

- ¿Cuándo volverán Maka y mi madre? – Pregunté mientras le miraba.

- Cuando hayas completado tu entrenamiento como es debido – ¿Entrenamiento? Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo mamá siempre me entrenaba para ser el arma de Maka, o eso es lo que ella me decía

- Ya veo – miré el suelo. Algo me dice que ellos jamás regresarán. Las extraño, Mamá el día de mi cumpleaños me dijo que Maka se casará conmigo cuando seamos mayores, pero parece que Maka aun no lo sabe. Me pregunto si eso será posible, ella es mi hermana pequeña y no sé si entre hermanos nos podemos casar.

- Soul Evans, mi nombre es Franken Stein y seré tu tutor hasta que Spirit regrese, ¿alguna queja? – Frunció el ceño, yo solo asentí con la cabeza ¿Qué más puede hacer un niño tonto que fue abandonado por segunda vez?

- ¡Bien, entonces…¡Comencemos, Soul! –

- ¿Usted va a entrenarme, Stein-san? –

- Por supuesto, ¿Quién creías que se haría cargo de tu entrenamiento? ¿Shinigami-sama? –

- Tal vez… -

- El ya tiene suficientes problemas con su extraño hijo – Sonrió mientras miraba al cielo – Ese muchacho tiene un futuro prometedor como heredero de Shinigami-sama – Le miré sin comprender de que hablaba. – Y tú también debes hacer lo mejor que puedas para tener un buen futuro, no querrás quedarte solo cuando entres a Shibusen, mira que un arma sin un técnico daría lástima –

- Lo sé, pero Maka…. – Intenté explicarle, el me miró creo que con rabia, pero con lástima al mismo tiempo

- Soul, tal vez ellos nunca regresen, se que es duro decírtelo así, pero eso es lo más seguro para ella –

-…- No dije nada, ellas me prometieron regresar… ¡No pueden romper una promesa!

- Por ahora, tu técnico de práctica es nuestro querido Black Star, pero ese cretino aun no llega – Al poco rato, llego el aludido corriendo mientras su respiración se hacía difícil de mantener. Se detuvo frente a nosotros

- Lamento el retraso – Exclamó jadeando – ¡Pero lo bueno siempre viene en frasco pequeño! –

- ¿Ah? – Stein y yo le miramos sin comprender a que venía ese comentario, Black Star nos miró y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

- Ignoraré eso, Black Star –

- ¿Ah? ¡¿Y eso porque? – gritó comenzando a molestarse.

- ¡Porque llegas tarde, hablas cosas sin sentido y deberías ya comenzar con el entrenamiento, payaso! – Black Star bufó molesto. Luego me miró y nos dispusimos a empezar a entrenar, sin duda, una difícil misión intentar la resonancia de almas con un sujeto así, quien ni siquiera es capaz de tomar entre sus manos mi cuerpo convertido en guadaña.

Desperté y estaba en mi habitación recostado sobre mi cama, las mantas cubrían mi cuerpo. ¿Qué fue ese sueño? Últimamente estoy recordando todo lo que con el tiempo he intentado olvidar, excepto mis experiencias junto a Black Star, él siempre ha estado junto a mí, desde pequeño. Pero mi entrenamiento no ha sido lo suficientemente bueno. Me senté con dificultad y sentí un horrible dolor en mi vientre. Quité las mantas y me sorprendí al verme vendado.

Es cierto, perdí la batalla contra la tal Chrona ¿Y Maka? Miré en todas direcciones, segundos después la divisé. Se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, su rostro estaba apoyado sobre mi cama y estaba completamente dormida. Será tonta, se ha preocupado por mí. No quise interrumpir su sueño, pero ha de estar incómoda allí. Sonreí y luego exclamé:

- Oye Maka, despierta – La aludida comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos jade, los que se encontraron rápidamente con los míos.

- ¿Soul te encuentras bien? –

- Eso creo… ¿te has quedado toda la noche cuidándome? – Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

- No es lo que piensas, es solo que… -

- No tenías que hacerlo – sin quererlo me ruborice también, así que decidí mirar en otra dirección.

- Pero Soul, te han lastimado por mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera huido de forma infantil, jamás te hubiesen dañado – Se puso de pie y me quedo mirando fijamente. Le miré a los ojos, iba a llorar, se notaba a simple vista.

- Maka no ha sido tu culpa, yo soy muy débil, es todo – Y dicho y hecho, de sus ojos comenzaron a emanar lágrimas. – Maka, ¿por qué eres tan llorona? –

- ¡No comiences de nuevo, ¿quieres? – Estaba ruborizada hasta más no poder, con dificultad me puse de pie ante su mirada atónita, y la abrace tan fuerte como pude.

- Lo lamento Maka –

- Soul… yo… - susurró en mi oído. Le miré y con mi mano limpie su rostro de las lágrimas.

- No llores, no digas nada. Maka – No supe porque ni como sucedió, pero en cuestión de segundos me acerqué a su rostro y uní mis labios con los suyos. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y su cuerpo se tensó, pero al instante correspondió a mi beso y lentamente se relajo. Así estuvimos unos minutos, ella entrelazó sus manos tras mi cuello y yo le sujetaba por la cintura, era una sensación indescriptible, pero no quería que acabara allí. Así que en un descuido por su parte introduje mi lengua al interior de su boca, explorándola de este modo. Ella dio un pequeño gemido al sentir el contacto, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar mi ritmo algo salvaje. ¿Será correcto lo que estoy haciendo? No lo sé, pero ya no me importa, ella era mi pequeña hermana, luego mi prometida y ahora ya no tenemos ningún tipo de parentesco. Ella ahora está comprometida con Kid. ¡Maldito Kid! Lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarlo, es mi amigo. Pero que no crea que le dejaré el camino libre. Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que amo a Maka. Y siempre lo he hecho aunque quisiera negármelo a mí mismo.

Al cabo de un rato, nos separamos en busca de aire. Su rostro estaba totalmente ruborizado y su respiración agitada, se veía tan hermosa así.

- Soul… basta, esto no es correcto –

- No me importa, Maka… te amo – Y otra vez la besé apasionadamente, esta vez exigiendo mucho más que en nuestro primer beso. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero yo estaba decidido y al parecer ella también. No nos percatamos cuando alguien abrió la puerta, y a los pocos segundos exclamó:

- ¡Vaya, y yo te hacía en cama descansando! – Gritó, entonces sin querer hacerlo, me separé de Maka y miré al intruso.

- Black Star, Tsubaki – Les miramos incrédulos, Maka estaba más roja que un tomate y Tsubaki se hallaba en las mismas condiciones, mientras Black Star sonreía pícaramente.

- Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Soul? – Y de un gran salto, cayó sobre mí y me abrazó. - ¡Me alegra ver que estés bien, hombre! ¡Has hecho que tu Dios se preocupara! – Di un grito que no pude contener.

- Black Star, ¡le estás haciendo daño! – Tsubaki lo quitó de encima de mí.

- Claro, yo le hago daño porque le abrazo. ¡Estaba preocupado! Pero ella se lanza sobre mi amigo mientras está en estas condiciones, ¡y a ella no le dicen nada! – se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras bufaba

- ¡Maka Chop! – se escuchó decir, miré a Black Star que en cuestión de segundos fue a parar al suelo con una herida sangrando de su cabeza. Miré con temor a Maka, en sus manos se encontraba un libro de grueso lomo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunté curioso.

- Bueno – rió nerviosa – Me lo he copiado de Shinigami-sama – Sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo es que conoces ese ataque? – Preguntó Tsubaki con curiosidad.

- Kid me ha comentado… que… - Se sonrojo. Así que Kid sigue en sus pensamientos, maldición. He sido tan imbécil, como he podido creer que ella… ¡Y le he dicho que la amo! Ella no me ha respondido, ¡seré idiota!

– Spirit Pov –

Como pude golpee a la puerta, me sentía morir. Al poco rato, alguien abrió y al verme exclamó:

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos sucedió contigo? – Caí de cara al suelo, y el hombre frente a mí, me ayudo de nuevo a ponerme de pie.

- Stein, lo siento… no quiero causarte problemas – Él me ayudo, y como pudimos caminamos hasta el recibidor, allí me deposito en el sillón

- Espera aquí Sempai, ya regreso – Se fue al interior de una de las habitaciones. Con mi vista recorrí su casa, si, hace muchísimo tiempo que no le visitaba. Por suerte no ha cambiado de domicilio. Gracias a Shinigami-sama, Aunque él ya ha ido a visitarme en la casa que hoy pertenece a Soul. Al poco rato llego con vendas y algunas botellas con líquidos asépticos.

- ¿Me vas a contar que diablos te sucedió? Porque merezco una explicación, salimos a buscar a Maka y desapareciste –

- ¿Cómo está mi hija? – Pregunté

- Ella está bien, se encuentra con Soul que ha sido herido, pero ahora cuéntame que ha pasado contigo –

- Claro, Stein – Suspiré, que bueno que ha Maka no le ha sucedido nada malo, si ella llega a caer en las manos de esa bruja. Al menos Shinigami-sama me ha advertido de lo que él sospechaba. Miré como Stein empezaba a curarme y comencé con mi relato.

– Flash Back –

- Mifune – Me estremecí sin quererlo, creo que algo muy malo está por ocurrir. Saltó del tejado y quedó de pie frente a mí, sin siquiera inmutarse desenvainó su espada y me señalo con ella.

- He venido a vengar la muerte de Kami… maldito traidor – Sonrió – Espero que aceptes el desafió, o tendré que matarte ya mismo –

- Mifune, no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que te propones? ¿Insinúas que yo mate a Kami? – le dije sorprendido, no podía creer que el hermano de mi esposa pensara que yo la he matado.

- Claro que tú la has matado – Transformé mi brazo derecho en hoja de guadaña y me puse a la defensiva. Si el realmente estaba dispuesto a atacarme debía estar preparado.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante estupidez? – Y entonces me defendí, pues el atacó primero intentado darme una estocada a la altura del pecho, me impulse hacia adelante y logré empujarlo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a la carga. Así estuvimos en una danza por la supervivencia, el dando sablazos y yo esquivando y conteniendo los ataques, no quería dañarlo después de todo aprecio a Mifune, y a su pequeña hija Angela.

- ¿Y a quién más puedo culpar? ¿Si eres tú quien ha huido de Death City como un criminal? – No pude evitar quedarme estático, y fue ese el instante de mi error, el mismo instante que él aprovecho para acertarme un profundo corte en el brazo. Al momento, mi brazo derecho volvió a la normalidad y con mi mano izquierda presione la herida recién hecha.

- ¡Maldición, si no peleas en serio, no me sirve de nada matarte así! – Bufó –De esta manera no podré disfrutar de mi venganza. – Envaino su espada en la funda y se volteó – Volveré cuando te sientas mejor, para entonces procura estar preparado. Agradece que me gusten las batallas limpias y justas, pues sigo el camino de la espada – Se volteó y se fue del lugar caminando a paso decidido.

– Fin Flash Back –

- Mifune no es un mal sujeto, al contrario. – Stein me miraba mientras curaba mi herida. Había perdido bastante sangre y me encontraba cansado, hacía más de diez años que no me enfrentaba a alguien y mi estado era lastimero.

- Lo sé, pero no debes confiarte del todo. Esta vez ha sido amable contigo, pero la próxima vez quizás no lo sea –

- Estoy al tanto, Stein. Pero sinceramente no quiero que haya una próxima vez, no por temor. Sino que, no quiero dejar a Maka sin padre, pero tampoco quiero que Angela quede sola en el mundo. Ya he visto suficientes niños huérfanos por aquí –

- Si lo dices por Soul y Black Star… -

- Sí, ellos han sufrido mucho… -

– Kid Pov–

No lo comprendo, ¿porque Chrona se encontraba luchando contra Soul? ¿Acaso ella está de parte de aquella bruja? No, simplemente no puedo creerme eso. Aunque quizás ella esté siendo obligada, ¡debe de ser eso! ¿Qué he hecho? Ahora aquella mujer la obligará a que le cuente que sabe sobre mí, después de todo somos enemigos por naturaleza y he delatado mi posición… Chrona espero que puedas perdonarme por mi error, pero yo te salvaré de las artimañas que trama aquella bruja. Solo espero que mi teoría sea la correcta y no estés de su parte, y me hayas tendido una trampa para alguna clase de propósito… destrozarías mi corazón, así como yo lastimé el tuyo.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Death City, y sin querer llegué hasta la parte digamos, más peligrosa de la ciudad. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percaté cuando una mano me jaló por la espalda y me arrojó contra un muro en un oscuro callejón, cerré los ojos al sentir el golpe en mi espalda, pero no me quejé. Abrí mis ojos y miré al agresor y mi sorpresa no tardó en presentarse. Allí, frente a mí y amenazándome con una pistola de calibre 38 se encontraba una joven y hermosa mujer rubia de larga cabellera y ojos azules. Era alta y delgada, su piel era blanca y me miraba amenazante.

- ¡Entréganos todo lo que tengas de valor! – Le miré con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella se sorprendió por mi acción y entonces me golpeo con el arma en el rostro - ¿Dé qué demonios te estás riendo, pequeño? –

- Es que has dicho, entréganos… y pues, estás sola – solté una carcajada ¿Porqué ella pensaba que podía intimidarme?

- Pues te equivocas niño engreído – Al instante el arma que la joven llevaba en sus manos, fue envuelta por un extraño resplandor y se transformó en una hermosa chica, más pequeña que la primera frente a mí y también sus pechos eran más grandes y su cabello era más corto, pues solo le llegaba al hombro.

- ¿Tienen sangre de arma? – me miraron con sorpresa y luego rieron.

- Eso no te importa. Anda entréganos todo lo que tengas de valor – Repitió

- ¿No les gustaría venir conmigo, ser mis compañeras y entrar a Shibusen? –

- ¿Estás demente? – Preguntó la mayor

- ¿Es que no has oído a mi hermana? Suelta todo lo que tengas contigo ¡cabro de mierda! – Y cuando la menor iba a golpearme, me defendí. ¿No creerían que me dejaría asaltar por dos hermanas asimétricas o sí? Es decir, ¡eran demasiado asimétricas! Tal vez si se pareciesen un poco más, pero ¡No! ¡Eran muy diferentes!

- ¿Qué demo…? – No le deje terminar y le acerté un puñetazo a la menor, y luego me solté del agarre de la mayor con un ágil movimiento. Ambas me miraron con odio.

- Vamos, no se molesten, podemos comenzar desde cero ¿les parece? –

- ¡No nos importa! – Esta vez la mayor se transformó en arma y la menor comenzó a disparar contra mí. Esquivé todos sus disparos sin ninguna dificultad, la menor me miraba impresionada.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Patty? ¡Acaba con él de una vez! –

- Sí – continuó disparando, pero en vano. Entonces me percaté de que ambas hermanas, al transformarse en arma eran ¡Completamente iguales!

- ¡Son simétricas! – grité y cuando la menor se dio por vencida, la mayor volvió a ser humana se me acercó y en mi descuido acertó un puñetazo en mi rostro. Sonreí asustándola por reacción.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – preguntó la más alta de las rubias totalmente absorta.

- Mi nombre es Kid, Death de Kid… -

- ¿De dónde me suena Death?… - dijo la menor. Miró a su hermana mayor, quién tenía una mueca de terror en su rostro. - ¿Pasa algo Liz? –

- Él… es… es… -

- Habla bien, no te entiendo – La menor frunció el ceño, al cabo de un rato dio una cachetada a la mayor, quien por fin acabo la frase.

- el hijo de ese sujeto… Shinigami-sama – Ambas estaban sorprendidas. Les extendí mi mano y les salude cortésmente.

- Seamos compañeros, por favor – Les sonreí. Se miraron la una a la otra y al cabo de un rato terminaron accediendo a mi petición, bajo la condición de que les sacara de la miserable vida que llevaban, con gusto decidí ayudarles e incluso les ofrecí que vivieran en mi casa. Felices pero sin confiar del todo, aceptaron mi propuesta.

Continuará…

Airi: ¡Lamento la demora!

Y pensar que este cap. Lo tengo escrito hace como dos semanas pero no lo había corregido, y tampoco cambie mucho la versión original que tenida redactada. Simplemente no quedo como yo esperaba, pero el próximo será mejor.

Que lindo, Soul se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Maka *w*

Y por fin aparecieron Patty y Liz x3 wiii (¬¬ me tarde ¿verdad? Y si se parece algo a lo que se menciona en el Manga-Anime o eso creo XD)

Bueno, solo espero que el cap. Sea de su agrado y sin más que decir, espero reviews (¿los merece? XD)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
